The Fair Lady's Predicament
by starstruck186
Summary: The war is at a standstill and Liara is put into an arranged marriage to maintain the peace between Earth and Thessia. Forced to marry a human she doesn't even know she finds solace in the arms of another. But both humans seem to have played a greater role in shaping her predicament than she initially thought. Medieval AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Prologue

It all started with the war. Tensions had been rising between Thessia and Earth for years. Liara's father, Sir Aethyta had been lost tragically during the battle, leaving the House of T'Soni without a head. Military captain Shiala was filling in for now, but she was not trained for politics and was not of noble blood. Something would have to be done soon lest the House of T'Soni crumble.

Liara was in her room knitting when she was hastily summoned.

"My Lady! Your presence is needed in the throne room, quickly!" One of the serving girls had burst through the door like a battering ram without the usual poise and grace Liara was accustomed to.

Liara turned her nose up in disgust. "You dare raise your voice to me?"

The girl paled. "My deepest apologies." She took in a breath and exhaled slowly. "Your mother, Lady Benezia, has humbly requested your presence in the throne room."

Liara looked down at her unfinished work and thought about finishing a few more stitches before leaving. _It was mother who is calling though_, she thought, _and mother would be extremely unpleased if I delayed._ She glanced at the young asari fidgeting in the doorway. _Even if she sends a very rude messenger._

"Very well. I shall be along shortly." She stood and made her way to the large vanity in the corner of the room when she saw the servant girl watching her out of the corner of her eye. "Leave me!" She barked and the girl scurried away. Liara sighed as she fished out her tiara and smoothed out her dress. What was Samara thinking when she hired that incompetent fool?

She made her way calmly though the halls parting groups of servants as they rushed to make way for her. Her heels clicked against the marble floor signaling her presence when she reached the throne. Liara saw the human standing in the middle of the room immediately. She took her place a few steps below and to the left of her mother.

The human began his speech. "His Excellency, the King of Earth, has extended His hand in peace. He knows both sides have lost loved ones ... He sends his condolences and wishes for a truce."

"What would this truce entail?" The people of Thessia weren't made for full scale war. They needed this truce. Benezia knew with the last of the House of Vasir wiped out during the war the T'Sonis were the most powerful family in Thessia. Even without their head whatever decision the House of T'Soni made the rest of the noble families would follow. That is, until the House of Dantius recuperated and made their move to topple them.

"His Excellency has a son ... and your daughter is unwed. He proposes a marriage between families to unite our countries together."

If Benezia felt anything at all she didn't show it. "What would you have us do if I agreed to this marriage?"

"Your House would be allowed to stay here. Your land, people, and gold excluding the bride's dowry of course, would all stay with you and used however you see fit. Your House would abide by any decisions His Excellency made and Lady Liara would live in the castle with her husband. Once they are wed she would officially be part of His Excellency's family." He seemed to consider something. "Only your daughter's hand is being negotiated. You would be permitted to remarry to whomever you choose if you so wish."

Benezia roared with anger._ "How dare you!_ You know very well bonds made before the Goddess are permanent! Even in death!"

"My apologies Lady. I did not mean to offend, only to extend the offer."

"Please tell your King I will consider my options and I will send word once I have made my decision." Benezia said stiffly.

The human bowed respectfully. "His Excellency thanks you for your audience and awaits your answer eagerly."

Only when the doors had been shut and Liara was sure the human had moved out of hearing distance did she finally speak. She wanted to say something earlier but she was a good noblewoman and knew her place. "Mother, I do not accept this-"

"No Liara! You will hold your tongue! With your father gone our House is in peril. This marriage is the only way to cement our place in nobility!"

Liara was determined not to be used as a political bargaining chip with the humans. "There are others! Other asaris that have shown an interest-"

"Who? Every suitor I have brought to the estate you have turned away!"

Liara looked across to Shiala who was standing at her place to the right of the throne. As the only other person in the room she had hoped Shiala would say something on her behalf, but it was wishful thinking. Shiala would not put herself between the Lady of the House and her daughter. The captain might be the one giving orders on behalf of the throne but it was Benezia who was telling her what to say.

Liara scrambled to remember the names of nobles that she had heard the servants talking about. "Well what about Kurin? Or ... or Lidanya? I quite fancy her."

Benezia laughed. "T'Novi and T'Fino? Liara, you throw around the names of wealthy commandos like they are nobles! The only other I might have considered were the House of Tevos or those promising merchants, the T'Gonis."

"I do not want to marry this man I do not even know! In a country I have never been to! With their strange food and customs and hair-"

"Liara! _You will know your place! _If we do not take the human's offer I may have to look to the House of Dantius. Would that please you daughter?" Benezia knew how her daughter felt about that particular family. How the majority of Thessia felt about them and smiled when Liara made a disgusted face. "Hasty decisions are always bad ones. I will let us both think on the matter. We will discuss it further tomorrow." Benezia swept out of the room with Shiala at her heels leaving Liara alone with her thoughts.

Liara looked to the empty throne sitting in the room ominously.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Shepard

"My Lady you look absolutely stunning!"

Liara twirled in front of the mirror halfheartedly. She was usually looking forward to these large extravagant balls the noble houses threw occasionally. She loved to hear from the lesser nobles that were always invited. They had such different ideas and radical thinking it was marvelous to get lost in their theories and arguments. However this time she didn't want to go. Her mother had thought on her words and decided she was right. It was unfair of her to have her daughter marry someone she had never met in a country she had never seen and so had asked for the King of Earth to hold a ball at his castle. Liara would get to finally step foot in the country of Earth and meet the King's son.

"The Prince of Earth will love you the moment he sees you!" The servant girl gushed.

Liara cursed herself. All these years she had denied every suitor her mother had introduced her to. She was waiting for The One. Never in her wildest dreams did she think the tensions between the two countries would erupt into war and all hope for true love squashed. Liara wished her father was alive, and then she would have had a few more years to find a bondmate. Aethyta would never have agreed to this arranged marriage! Liara wished the Vasirs were alive, then it would be their House having to deal with this.

It was uncomfortable in the coach. Liara hoped another noble House would accompany her. Benezia didn't want any distractions so it would be just her, her mother, a couple handmaidens, and a few dozen commandos. Liara sighed and looked out the window while her mother continued her lecture.

"The humans may get close to you but you must not pull away. It would be considered rude. Human men do what is called shaking hands and for women they will kiss it. You must offer your hand to a human noble when you are introduced. Do not speak unless spoken to or stare for too long at their hair. Liara are you listening?"

Liara glared at her mother sitting across from her. Their knees were almost touching in the small carriage. "Must I keep my eyes on the ground, my mouth shut, and do nothing but stand around looking pretty?"

"You may be the young Lady of this House, but you will not speak to me that way."

Liara brushed off the admonishment and went back to looking out the window. She realized she was literally watching the life she knew slip by her. "I'm sorry mother."

Benezia rubbed the bridge of her nose clearly exasperated. "Please Liara ... do not do anything that will disgrace our House."

* * *

She was dancing with the King's son. He had introduced himself as Prince Jack and just as her mother said had kissed the back of her hand once she offered it. He was graceful in his movements but his smile seemed sinister. She just didn't get a good feeling from him.

She felt his hand dig into her hip and was grateful for all the layers of clothing. "You are so beautiful Lady Liara." Was this the time when she was supposed to say something? The Prince had spoken to her but had not asked her anything. Would it be rude if she said anything now? Liara was so confused. She had said nothing this whole night just to avoid problems like this.

He chuckled. He was so close to her she could feel his breath on her skin. "You're so quiet ... do you feel nervous? Or do you just have nothing to say?"

"I do feel a bit nervous." She glanced around the ballroom at the ring of faces but immediately went back to staring at the invisible speck of dust on the Prince's shoulder. "There are so many people watching us. Are they not allowed to dance?"

"No of course not! It is just rude to do so before the Prince and his betrothed have even completed their first dance together."

_We're not betrothed_, she thought. _I don't want to be here. _When the dance ended the others coupled up and soon the floor was filled with moving twirling bodies. It comforted Liara a little bit knowing she wasn't completely alone with the Prince now but the feeling was ripped away when he tugged her through the crowd insisting he show her the palace grounds. He at least walked her to her room so she could change out of her overly excessive gaudy dress and into something easier to walk around in.

Liara fell on the bed lamenting the softness of the one back home and wished she didn't have to live here forever.

"Lady Liara? Are you suitable?" Prince Jack asked through the door. She scrambled out of the bed and quickly put her tiara back on before heading out.

Everywhere they went he introduced her as his fiancée, whatever that was. If it wasn't Lady Liara or Lady T'Soni she didn't like it. She was tired of having her hand kissed by dozens of strangers and having to smile lovingly whenever someone said she was a very lucky girl to marry the prince. He wouldn't let go of her waist either keeping her from calling her commandos or her mother. They had already visited the West Wing, North Wing, Northwest Wing, and East Wing. She didn't think a castle could have so many wings!

"The best part is outside the castle. We'll take one of father's carriages." He ordered the driver to take them to the barracks and then settled down next to her. Liara shifted awkwardly. She had expected him to sit in the seat across from her since there was ample room on that side but she should have known he was going to make her feel uncomfortable again.

"I didn't get to say this before but you dance so well. Your guards seemed tense though. They didn't think there would be any danger did they? I have heard stories about asari commandos ... they control some sort of magic. Is that true Liara? May I call you Liara?"

Her name made her ears wince when it came out of his mouth. _Do not do anything that will disgrace our House._ Liara remembered her mother's words. "You may, if I can call you Jack."

He laughed. "Of course you may ..." He stared at her for a long while and then leaned his head in closer attempting to go in for a kiss. Liara's eyes widened when she realized what he was going to do. _You must not pull away. It would be considered rude. _She turned her head at the last second and his lips met her cheek. He cleared his throat and looked away.

The horses stopped signaling their arrival. _Oh thank the Goddess I'm saved!_

Liara allowed Jack to help her out of the carriage and she got a good look at where he had taken her. Earth was a gorgeous country. The land here swept on forever with great mountains and trees in the distance. Thessia was broken up by large seas and thousands of twisting rivers that separated houses and created territories. Liara had never seen so much land without water. The place Jack had taken her to was quite a ways away from the castle and closer to the markets and peasants. She wondered what it was he wanted to show her all the way out here.

"I know the war is still fresh on everybody's mind but this is my greatest achievement." Jack said with a wicked smile. He rapped on the wooden door three times. It swung open. Inside there were a dozen soldiers, men and women, in parade rest. He gazed lovingly at each one as they walked by. Liara felt like they were in a museum and they were admiring precious gems rather than people. "Anything I want ... someone punished, killed, something delivered or stolen, any enemy that needs to be eliminated, all I have to do is say the word and they'll do it."

He took her by the arm and they walked through the small building between the row of soldiers. "They've never failed. I handpicked every one of them to be here. I oversee all their training. When I become King my elite army will be unstoppable." He continued talking like he was a master carpenter and they were discussing his latest masterpiece.

Liara felt sick. How many asaris did these soldiers kill during the war? Her friends and family and more. Their eyes were hollow and lifeless. She felt suffocated in this space. She was surrounded by killers, metal, blood, and things she was never meant to deal with. Her limbs felt heavy and her head felt woozy. She needed to leave immediately. Pulling sharply out of Jack's grasp Liara ran back toward the carriage as his elite soldiers stood like statues all around her. She vaguely heard Jack calling for her and felt her strength leaving her as she pried open the door.

Darkness crept into her vision and the last thing she saw was a pair of emerald eyes and someone's strong grip that cushioned her fall.

* * *

"Liara ... Liara, how are you feeling?"

Her vision swam. She blinked a few times making out the face of her maid and groaned.

"Samara! Is she alright?"

"She will be My Lady. Some food and sleep and she'll be fine."

"Oh thank the Goddess!"

Samara lifted a glass of water to Liara's lips. "How is your head?"

"Dizzy. A little. Tired. Exhausted." She saw that she was back in her room in the King of Earth's castle. Samara gently tucked her under the comforter and she drifted into sleep.

* * *

It was early the next day when Liara woke again. The young servant girl who had rudely barged through her door in the past was watching over her.

"My Lady! You're awake! I'll get your mother!"

Benezia arrived quickly. "Eat something small and get dressed. You have lunch with the Prince." With her daughter well and her message delivered, Benezia left the room. Liara was hoping for some more time with her. She wanted to tell her all about the Prince and how she didn't like him, what he had shown her, and what they had talked about but Benezia had more important things to take care of as always.

"Come now My Lady, let's get you freshened up shall we?" The servant girl said nervously. Liara allowed herself to be stripped, bathed, and clothed, this time in what she called a princess's "everyday" dress. A bowl of soup was placed in front of her and Liara was thankful to see that it was Thessian. The servant girl sat back and watched.

"My Lady if you don't mind me asking ... what made you faint yesterday?"

It wasn't exactly rude of the girl. There was no rule that said she couldn't ask questions especially since they were alone but Liara didn't know this maid and didn't feel comfortable telling her everything. "I was overwhelmed by painful memories that's all."

"Did the Prince show any interest in you?"

Liara narrowed her eyes. "That is out of line, servant."

"My apologies My Lady. I overstepped my bounds."

When she was finished she was led to the room where she was to have lunch with the Prince and King. A guard greeted them at the door.

"Miss T'Soni. A pleasure." The guard offered her hand palm up and Liara laid her hand in the stranger's. _Another nameless faceless human_, Liara thought until she looked down at the guard's face. Her eyes locked with a familiar set of green ones. Her gasp was met with a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

"You ... You were at the barracks the other day. You caught me when I fainted." Liara was so stunned to be meeting the human here of all places she forgot to stay silent until asked a direct question. In her awe she let her hand linger longer in this stranger's grasp.

"I was and I did."

"Please, you must tell me your name so that I may thank you properly."

"Jane." The guard stood with Liara's hand still in hers. There was a kind smile on her face, "but you may call me Shepard."

"Very well. Thank you Shepard, for ensuring I did not endanger myself further. If you hadn't shown up ... well. I am glad you did."

"You're welcome Miss T'Soni. Now I believe someone is waiting for you." Shepard gave the hand in hers a squeeze before letting it go. Liara wished to stay outside and chat with this human a bit more but steeled herself and entered the room. The servant girl that led her here stepped back a pace clearly intending to stay outside the room with the guard. Before the door closed fully she heard Shepard offer her prayers, "may the Goddess be with you, Miss T'Soni."

"There she is! The woman of the hour!" The King said in a great booming voice. "Lady T'Soni your daughter is simply stunning!"

Liara saw her mother standing next to the King. "A perfect match for your intelligent son, King Harper."

Jack stood by Liara's assigned seat and pulled out her chair like any nobleman. He took the seat directly across from her. Benezia and King Harper remained standing a few yards away chatting in low tones. As soon as she was settled servants came through the back door setting plates down and filling glasses.

"Liara, I want to apologize for yesterday." Jack said as they finished the first course. "A lady such as yourself would obviously not welcome an audience with trained professionals. Even if they are her fiancée's most trusted men. I want you to know they are bound to me in oath and they would never do anything I had not explicitly ordered. Of course you had not known that until now. Please forgive my thoughtless act."

She could see her mother looking at her and listening to their conversation as she pretended to laugh at something the King had said. Liara smiled sweetly. She was starting to understand when to speak and when to hold her tongue when around humans. "There is nothing to be forgiven. You did not know how I was going to react. Let us both start over shall we?"

The second course was brought in. "Oh but Liara, I do not want to start over completely. I would like to remember our first dance. You were so beautiful."

"Or we could forget everything and we'll just have to arrange another ball and have another first dance."

Jack laughed. "I like the way you think Liara! Wonderful, let's start over, but I shall hold you to that second first dance." They reintroduced themselves over the third course and talked about meaningless things that neither interested Liara nor held her attention. Her thoughts kept drifting back to that guard outside the door. She felt comfortable around her unlike the rest of the humans she had met so far. She was intrigued by the guard who had invoked the Goddess. Liara found she enjoyed this human's company no matter how brief it had been.

During the last course when the conversation had lulled Liara spoke up. "Since I will be living here for a while I would like to explore the grounds on my own, with a small escort, if I may?"

Jack seemed to think. "Was there something you wished to see that I did not show you?"

"Not at all. I only wish to get to know my ... home. Am I permitted to walk around the castle freely?"

"You are. My home is now your home. I would like to see you safe though. I will assemble two of my best guards to escort you should you venture outside the castle walls."

All Liara wanted to do was sleep. She was tired of playing at intrigue and deception but there was one last thing she needed from him so she continued to play. "That is not necessary. A team of my commandos will suffice."

"Please Liara, it is dangerous outside the castle. Add my guards to your team of commandos."

"Jack how silly would I look with a crowd of soldiers trailing behind me!" She laughed. "However I see your point. You care for my safety. I cannot fault you for that. A truce then? I shall take one of your guard."

The Prince set his napkin down and the servants took away their plates immediately. "Agreed my lovely lady. One of my guard, I know just the one-"

"The one who saved me yesterday I think. She would be perfect for the job." _Fell right into my trap, _Liara thought. She didn't particularly enjoy politics but her mother had taught her how to play the game and Benezia was a master. The commandos weren't going with her but Jack didn't have to know that. She wanted time with Shepard alone.

Jack didn't acquiesce right away but Liara was confident he would eventually. She had played this game with other asari nobles and it was far more difficult with them.

"Shepard ... Yes. I suppose she can accompany you." The conversation steered in a different direction and before she knew it she was being led back to her room. She had looked for Shepard when they left the dining room but only the servant girl and an unknown guard were waiting outside for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Attraction

In the privacy of her room she addressed the maid. "What happened to the guard that greeted me at the door?"

"Shepard?" The girl sighed dreamily. "She said her shift ended and she had other errands to run."

Liara was a bit annoyed at the way the girl talked about Shepard. "Did she say anything to you?"

"Nothing of import My Lady. Trivial things, weather, accommodations, that sort of thing."

Liara hoped she didn't sound too interested. "She is to accompany me this evening around the castle grounds. What is she like? Friendly? Serious?"

"Different My Lady. Friendly, yes. Funny too, and may I say, quite pretty for a human."

"You may not."

"My apologies."

She took a small nap and worked a bit on her knitting before deciding to go out. She stopped a human serving girl with instructions to find and bring "the guard Shepard" to her as soon as possible. She only had to wait a few minutes before her human guard appeared around the corner. Either Shepard had been nearby or the serving girl she had flagged down was very efficient.

Shepard bowed. "Miss T'Soni. A pleasure yet again."

"Shepard, Jack has told you what is needed of you I expect?"

"To be your shadow until you tire of me, yes." Shepard smiled teasingly. "Although the Prince put it in more eloquent words I assure you."

"Good. Well I wish to explore the market. You'll have to show me the way."

Through the halls Liara followed Shepard. For the first time since she got here she began to relax. The human was in no hurry, leading Liara around at a leisurely pace, often stopping to point out something historical or say some interesting tidbit. She did not do any of the things Benezia had warned her about: stepping too close, touching her, and even encouraged her to talk without prompts and laughed when she caught Liara staring at her hair.

"I apologize Shepard ... I just find you so fascinating. I know it is rude but you must forgive my curiosity." Liara felt incredibly ashamed she had been caught staring and hoped Shepard's laugh wasn't out of embarrassment.

Her guard stopped and turned to face the asari. "Then I will have to satisfy your curiosity so you will not have to apologize again." She dipped her head. "I, Shepard, give you, Miss T'Soni, permission to fill your growing need to run your hands through my hair."

Sensing Liara's uneasiness Shepard continued. "Go on now, I promise I don't have lice."

When Liara hesitated yet again Shepard offered her hand palm up, much like she did when she met Shepard before she had lunch with the Prince. The asari did not think twice and found her hand clasped in Shepard's moving over her head in a petting motion. Once she had gotten over her initial shock she found herself marveling at the individual strands and the way it shimmered in the light like fire.

"Is your curiosity quenched Miss T'Soni?"

Liara pulled her hand back swiftly her cheeks turning dark. "Yes it was quite an enlightening experience, thank you Shepard."

She flashed her a grin. "You're very welcome Miss T'Soni."

They toured the marketplace which happened to be right outside the castle gate. It was a bustling hive of activity, although people seemed to stop whatever they were doing whenever Liara walked by. Liara voiced her concerns to her guard. She didn't like the staring. It made her feel uncomfortable and just reminded her of her first dance with Jack. She asked to be returned to her room but the human would have none of it.

"Pay no attention to them." Shepard had said offering her hand again which Liara took and held onto like a lifeline. "They're just blinded by your beauty, Miss T'Soni." Her comment made the asari blush again in a way Jack hadn't been able to do and she completely forgot about the commoners gawking at her. Shepard distracted her further by buying her a few Earth trinkets and entertained her with an impromptu fruit juggling show. She hadn't realized how much fun she had with Shepard until after she was dropped off back at her room and bidden a good night.

When she slept she dreamt of Shepard and how the human had broken through her insecurities so easily. Shepard had become more than just her guard-she was a friend. Liara had only asked to go to the market to get to know the human better but she found herself captivated. She wanted to spend more time with her.

* * *

The next day was much the same. Liara called over a random human servant to fetch Shepard for her and when Shepard arrived Liara told her where she wanted to go.

"A human museum. You do have one other than the one in the castle here don't you?"

Shepard just laughed. "Follow me Miss T'Soni."

This time they had to take a carriage. The museum Shepard wanted to bring her to was almost two hours away by horse and they spent the long ride playing silly Earth games Shepard was fond of.

"Truth or dare?"

"We have been playing this game for over an hour." Liara was running out of-admittedly not very humiliating-dares to give Shepard. "What was that other game we played? I believe it was called I Spy."

"Alright, I'll go first. I spy with my little eye ... a farmer's butt crack."

"Shepard!" Liara laughed.

The historical significance of many of the objects caught Liara's attention. Shepard made her more interested in learning about humans and they spent the almost the whole day there. It was quiet with few people, of which Liara was grateful. The artifacts in the castle were all somehow or another related to the Harpers. The museum gave Liara more exposure to different noble families and even objects that did not belong to any noble at all. All in all it was quite fascinating. Shepard seemed a bit bored but listened to her questions and tried her best to answer them.

That night she was surprised to see Shepard guarding the door to the dining room. It occurred to Liara that this was only part of Shepard's rotation and not special preference. As she walked by arm in arm with the Prince, Shepard whispered only so Liara could hear, "truth or dare Miss T'Soni?"

Jack mistook the laugh as a response to his horribly corny joke.

* * *

It was still too early for dinner to have concluded. She guessed the royals were only now being served the main course. Another soldier arrived to relieve Shepard from her shift. He called out to her as he was walking up. "Saw you the other day with the Princess. Taken a fancy to her Shepard?"

"I'm showing her around."

"Around where? Her bedroom or yours?" He snickered.

"Oh everywhere. We may have even paid your room a little visit." At his horrified expression she let out a laugh. "Not the time to jest, Taylor. Do your job and watch the door."

"I understand. Guarding the Lady is your assignment, what you do with her is your business and yours alone. My lips are sealed." He mimed pulling a zipper over his mouth but Shepard didn't see it. She was already walking away; troubled by the emotions she was feeling from impure thoughts.

* * *

The next day Shepard insisted they visit the stables. They had horses on Thessia but the ones on Earth were larger, bolder, and wilder. The majestic animals exuded a feeling of strength, power, and ferocity long lost in the Thessian breeds. She had seen a few tethered to market stalls and of course when they went to the museum in the carriage but now she had a chance to see them up close. Liara was surprised even their animals had an abundance of hair.

"Do you ride Miss T'Soni?" Shepard asked while she threw a saddle over a black horse with a golden brown almost red stripe starting from its forehead and ending at its lower lip.

She watched her guard slip the belts over and under the animal expertly. "Yes, my mother made sure I learned, though it was for travel and show purposes only." Shepard insisted she try riding an Earth bred horse. Assuring her the spotted horse Liara was now sitting on was the tamest one of the lot. A few hesitant trots around the pasture and she was galloping alongside Shepard like an expert. They stopped to admire the sunset casting reds and oranges across the sky.

"I forgot to ask you Shepard. That day you met me outside the dining room ... You prayed the Goddess be with me. I did not know you followed Athame."

"I don't."

"Then why ..."

"Because you believe Miss T'Soni. You seemed very nervous. I thought you might need the reassurance. Was I wrong?"

"Yes you were out of line." Liara tried to say seriously with a straight face but cracked and couldn't stop laughing.

"Miss T'Soni, I thought I had really done wrong for a moment." She winked.

"It seems you cannot do any wrong Shepard."

* * *

Liara suffered through the next few days without her guard. Time and again she would have a human servant who happened to walk by try and find Shepard but each time they came back she was met with a hasty apology and the message "she is running errands Lady Liara." The Prince did nothing to distract her from her thoughts and she listened to less and less of what he was saying. Benezia seemed to take notice.

She cornered her daughter in the castle's library. A place Liara often went now that Shepard was unavailable. She liked the seclusion, silence, and wealth of information it presented. "Liara, I will not permit you to become a hermit."

"Perhaps the hermit was not a hermit simply because she wished to avoid the pleasure of your company but was in the pursuit of knowledge."

"Watch your tongue daughter." Liara ignored her mother and continued reading. Benezia took a seat across from her. "Liara if I weren't your mother, you would be banned from all noble invitations for showing such disrespect. Put the book down!"

Liara did albeit with a lot less grace than expected and a firm glower.

"Now I have been hearing a great many ... disturbing accusations from the human servants. The one that I wish to discuss with you involves a certain human who you have been spending a good deal of time with."

"There was no question in that mother."

"Have you been seeing someone other than Prince Harper?"

"I see plenty of people. Every day."

"Have you been having repeated romantic engagements with someone other than Prince Harper?" Benezia asked. Liara didn't know. Were the field trips she and Shepard took considered "repeated romantic engagements"? There was certainly no romance involved. They held hands at times, yes, but nothing beyond that. Liara felt comfortable with Shepard and would not deny any advances if the human chose to make any ... but so far ...

"I am shocked you would think these rumors have any merit at all."

Benezia nodded. "Very good. That is what I thought."

* * *

Shepard didn't like being away from Liara. As soon as this new assignment was done she was going right back to the asari. She was about to retire for the night when she was stopped by another body on her bed.

"Good Lord woman! Get off my sheets!"

Kelly giggled and rolled over on her stomach. "Shepard, don't be so rude!"

Shepard grabbed a knife off her desk and pointed it threateningly at the girl. "I'd rather you _not _spread the plague to my room."

"I can't resist pointy things." Kelly growled seductively. "So. Tell me about him."

She took a seat at her desk with her knife still in hand. "What are you talking about? There is no him."

"Shepard, I know how people act. I know you've been anxious lately. You haven't had someone to lie with in years, ever since the war started. Actually I was ... hoping to remedy that. Personally." She lifted her shirt seductively exposing her breasts and midriff.

"Ah ... I would but ..." Shepard smirked. "Alas, you're too easy Chambers."

Kelly huffed and pulled her shirt back on. "Tell me. Who stole your heart before I could?"

Shepard thought of Liara with her wonderfully blue shade of skin, gorgeous blue eyes, adorably cute markings, her insatiable lust for knowledge and way she laughed when Shepard said something exceptionally witty. The knife flipped over and under her hands expertly, something she did when she was uncomfortable. "She ... she thinks I'm fascinating."

Kelly became indefinitely more interested and sat up in bed now hanging off Shepard's every word. "It's the asari isn't it? _Oh Shepard_ ... you know you can't. She's going to marry the Prince ... and you're ... working for him."

"I know that!" Shepard scoffed. "Me and Miss T'Soni? No! Ridiculous."

"Your secret is safe with me." Kelly winked. "Just let me know when you decide to crash the wedding. I want to be there."

* * *

The days passed wearily for Liara. She wandered the halls of the castle aimlessly, worked on her knitting, avoided any human servants as much as she could, and lay on her bed longing for the human with the green eyes. One night after dinner the Prince took her by the hand to a secluded garden in the back of the castle. In the moonlight the small waterfall and ponds reminded her of Thessia. It was peaceful and serene but not the person she wanted to be here with. He led her through the waist-high hedge maze until they were well away from eavesdroppers.

"Liara, I want to know honestly." Jack said seriously. Looking into her eyes. "Do you love me?" At her hesitation he added. "I know I haven't been spending as much time with you as a good fiancée should have but this truce requires all of my father's attention. Not to mention handling those persistent Andersons. With him fully occupied it falls to me to run the country.

Answer me honestly my lovely lady. What do you feel for me?"

Liara was stunned by his boldness and was momentarily devoid of an answer. _You are a T'Soni! You are a master at subterfuge! _She took a calming breath. _You are like Shepard. You can do no wrong. _"I am eternally grateful I can end this war only by marrying a handsome Prince but love comes with time. My feelings for you are like a young seedling that must be nurtured for it to grow into something more. Love is a powerful force that cannot be rushed, you understand."

"Yes of course. I understand. I will work on spending more time with you Liara. We still have that ball to attend and that second first dance." He smiled but it did not carry the same feelings of happiness that Shepard's did. "I have not forgotten. I want you to know I am on your side. I want what you want. Marriage, old age, and a lot of little blue children."

Liara grimaced and hoped he did not notice in the low light. She wanted none of that. At least not with him. _My feelings are like a seedling? Goddess that is such a bad metaphor._

"May we return to the castle? There is a chill in the air." Truthfully she just wanted to get away from him. He walked her to her room and bade her goodnight, leaning in for a quick almost nonexistent kiss before she shut the door in his face. She washed her lips extra hard that night trying to scrub out the memory.

* * *

To her happiness Shepard greeted her as soon as she opened her door the next day. She flung herself into the human's arms. She felt the past week's miseries washing away in Shepard's presence. _Repeated romantic engagements, _the words rang through her head and she pulled Shepard into the privacy of her room locking the door behind them.

"A pleasant and most welcome surprise Miss T'Soni."

"That is my line Shepard." Liara clung to her guard. "Goddess where have you been? I have missed you terribly."

"Ah, but I went all the way to the moon to bring you this, my fair maiden." She produced an exquisite necklace with a small white gem on one end connected to a fine golden chain.

Liara was shocked. "It's beautiful Shepard!" She caressed the flat round pendant and its chain. "The merchants on the moon must have charged you a fortune." She teased.

Shepard smiled. "They did indeed."

She fastened the necklace so it hung over her dress and pulled Shepard over to her bed. Shepard hesitated for a moment but then allowed herself to sit on the edge of the mattress. She gripped her guard willing the moment to last forever. She wanted nothing more than to spend the day with Shepard and told her as such.

"Where would you like to go today Miss T'Soni?"

"Shepard, I think we are past such formalities. You may call me Liara."

"I was waiting for your explicit permission ... Miss Liara."

They ended up going to the local church which was less than a ten minute walk from the castle. There was no sermon today so the pews were relatively empty except for a few commoners deep in prayer. Liara was again amazed at the history behind each object and its historical, cultural, and religious significance. Shepard tried her best to explain everything but she herself wasn't a devout follower so many of her answers were vague and incomplete.

Liara found she enjoyed the church. The few people that were there paid her no mind even though she was an asari. It was so quiet she could let her mind wander over the time she had spent in the country of Earth and go through each event like a movie. She discovered she could easily meditate here as well. Liara did not know if this God existed or not but the commoners here believed and their belief filled the building with a sort of essence that comforted her.

"What are those people praying for Shepard?"

She shrugged. "It could be anything Miss Liara. Good health, good harvest, loved ones, lost ones, or repentance perhaps."

"If I prayed do you think the God would hear me?"

Shepard laughed. "Have you converted already?"

Liara smiled but prayed anyway even though she was of a different faith. At least she wasn't praying for herself so she figured it would be alright. She prayed Shepard's God would take care of her.

When it became late and they had to return to the castle she was so afraid Shepard wouldn't be there the next day. Liara had spent the last week and a half in agony and did not wish to have it repeated. She pleaded with her guard to stay. She was within her rights to order Shepard to stay but it would be extremely rude and if they were caught-scandalous. Liara didn't need to give more evidence to support her mother's claims.

Liara walked with her to the door but didn't let go of her hand. "I just need to know you're always coming back."

"I don't know. That's an awfully big promise to make." Shepard teased but regretted it when it looked like Liara was going to cry. She wrapped her arms around the miserable asari. "I promise, Miss Liara ... I'm always coming back."

Her voice cracked. "Are you sure?" She whispered. A day without Shepard was just another wretched day in this castle.

Shepard fingered the white gem around Liara's neck and whispered back. "Even the moon couldn't stop me."

She buried her head in Shepard's shirt. Her voice was muffled when she spoke but it hid the rasping in her voice. "You make a ... compelling argument." When she lifted her head she found Shepard's mere centimeters away from hers. In that moment she knew she wanted this human. She leaned in and when Shepard didn't pull away she whispered. "We shouldn't be doing this."

_She's going to marry the Prince, you can't Shepard, _Kelly's words flitted through her head. But Liara was right here and desire overwhelmed her. She wasn't going to miss this chance. "Remind me to ask God for forgiveness later."

"That's not my religion remember?" Liara closed the gap marveling at the difference this kiss felt compared to yesterday with Prince Harper. She moved her hands up around Shepard's neck and through her hair. The human tugged at her waist pulling them even closer. Liara felt something slipping between her teeth and opened her mouth to allow access. Their tongues brushed past each other making Liara's body feel like it was on fire. Shepard was getting rougher in her actions building a fervent desire between Liara's legs.

Shepard sucked on Liara's bottom lip, biting it slightly before releasing. She kept her arms around the asari and felt Liara run her nails lightly across her scalp. "Lord I have sinned." Shepard whispered, "and I'm about to do it again." She leaned in and they met each other halfway. This time it was sweet, slow, and tender.

Liara drew back first, breathless. "Please don't leave Shepard."

"I will be back tomorrow." She grasped the arms around her neck and gently pulled them away. The way Liara was looking at her was making this very difficult but she managed to unlock the door and slip out of the room. "Good night Miss Liara."

* * *

"Damn that asari!" Jack said furiously as he paced in his study. The only onlooker was one of his most trusted elite soldiers, Kai Leng. The soldier stood silently in the corner just waiting for his master's orders. "Why couldn't she make this easy for me? She should spread her legs like the whore she is!"

"Asari bond for life, sir. There are little if any whores in Thessia."

"Quiet!" Jack yelled. "You will speak when spoken to and not a moment before!" Leng bowed deeply in acknowledgement.

Jack continued to pace around the small room. "The others tell me they have been hearing rumors that the asari is fooling around with someone. It is the only rumor that seems to be consistent. Tell me Leng, what are some of the other rumors you have heard?"

Kai Leng straightened. "There is much conjecture sir. The ones that have garnered the most attention in gossip circles however are that Lady Liara T'Soni is actually a Turian, she worships demons, she is pregnant, her mother eats children, and she is having an affair with a female human."

The Prince stopped pacing suddenly and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "As much as I hate the thought, I must make her accept the marriage or I will not have the support of the asari. We cannot take Palaven by ourselves and we do not have the manpower to instigate a war while holding off the blasted Andersons at the same time! We should have razed Thessia to the ground while we had the chance! Unfortunately it is rather hard to recruit allies when you keep killing them all ... and we need them."

"If I may make a suggestion sir?"

"What?! Out with it!" Jack spat.

"Send Cerberus to find the lady's mistress. We can manipulate the scene in whatever way you desire: spontaneous organ failure, unfortunate accident, assassination by the Andersons, suicide ..."

"Frame the Andersons? It sounds delightful but perhaps that would be too convenient even for them. No, no blood is not necessary. For now, I require only the confirmation of this rumor and the name of the mistress. Knowledge is power, Leng. I will make my decision once I have their identity." His plans raced through his head. He mentally replaced and reorganized all the Cerberus agents available to suit his goals. "I would have sent Shepard to investigate but she is busy playing tour guide and making sure my future wife doesn't get herself killed. The job is yours Leng. Do not fail me."

The soldier bowed. "If I do, it shall be the first My Lord."

* * *

Liara woke earlier than usual and clambered out of bed. She woke early enough that the servant girl had not bothered to enter her quarters yet. She rushed to the door in her nightgown and yanked it open.

"Shepard!" True enough the guard was leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed apparently chatting with the serving girl in front of her.

At the sound of the door and her name she turned around. "Good morning Miss Liara. I believe your maid has arrived." Liara didn't bother to greet the other girl as she entered the room carrying Liara's change of clothes and new sheets.

"You're here." She was beaming.

"I am." Shepard smiled which sent Liara's heart soaring. "Didn't I say I would? When you are finished dressed we shall have ourselves another adventure." She grabbed the door knob between them and gently pulled the door closed.

"I look forward to it." Liara whispered.

They had already visited many of the places in the castle's immediate vicinity except one. Past the market and church, about a few miles down from the noble mansions was the border marking the common lands. Large open pastures separated by crude wooden fences with rolling plains stretching on endlessly. Liara had seen bits of it pass by the day they had went to the museum but to be standing in the middle of it made all the difference. Shepard led her to one of the farm's enclosures. Small fluffy animals were wandering around while others were eating food off the ground.

"What are these?"

"Chickens."

"What are they used for?"

"Food."

Liara remembered Jack making some remark about the animal at dinner one day. "They are adorable and I must admit, quite tasty." Shepard led Liara around the farm pointing things out and answering questions. She seemed much more informed on this particular subject than any other Liara had asked her about. When questioned, Shepard simply replied, "when you don't have your own cook, it helps to know all about what you're eating" and eventually admitted to "having some experience in this line of work."

"And these?"

"Pigs."

"What about those?"

"Goats."

"Fascinating!"

On their way back Shepard explained that there were more animals and hundreds of different crops had they traveled to a different farm. Liara had little dealings with the common people in Thessia. She only oversaw the quota at the end of the season, the rare complaint from a farmer that got past the lesser houses, and of course whatever was on the table for dinner that night. She did know that most of the food she ate came from the water. They did not "raise" animals like they did in Earth and hardly needed to pray for rain when most of their crops grew in water-logged mud. The most they had to worry about were floods and a few land predators but even then the plants had evolved in such a way that they usually survived the occasional flash flood.

Shepard had walked her to her door as usual. Liara paused outside not wanting to go in. Tonight she would be having dinner with the Prince and she was definitely not looking forward to it.

"I heard from the cooks you'll be having pork roast tonight Miss Liara." Shepard whispered.

She laughed. "That is ... pig yes?"

"Indeed." Shepard turned to leave. "Have a good evening Miss Liara."

"Shepard wait!" She leaned in to give her guard a quick kiss and smiled at the human's surprised face. Before the door closed completely she whispered. "Good night Shepard."

* * *

As the servant girl bathed her she found herself voluntarily talking about her guard.

"They're so different and yet so similar. It is remarkable. Shepard especially. She is always there for me."

"Perhaps that is because she is your guard My Lady." The servant girl replied as she scrubbed Liara's shoulders. Liara fiddled with the slinky Shepard had bought her the day they went to the market, passing it back and forth between her hands.

"No. Any other guard would have ... would not have ... reciprocated ..." She dunked her head in the soapy water to hide her growing blush and came up moments later hoping the girl didn't notice. "She is so different from Jack. She never intrudes on my personal space or makes me uncomfortable or calls me by my name ... although ... although I wish she would."

"My Lady these are dangerous thoughts to be having with a fiancée."

There was that word again! "What is your name girl?"

"I am Liselle, My Lady."

"Tell me Liselle, what does that word mean, fiancée?"

"It is a word of commitment used by the humans. It means future spouse." Liselle answered calmly while she moved to cleaning Liara's arms.

Word of commitment?! There was no commitment between her and Jack! How dare he use that word. He had been using it since they first met and now that she knew exactly what it meant she was furious. How stupid of her to not ask someone what it meant earlier. Jack must have thought she didn't mind being called his fiancée. "You know a great deal about humans Liselle."

The servant girl fumbled with the washcloth and had to go fishing around for it in the bathtub. "I ... I have had dealings with them in the past My Lady."

"In what capacity?"

"My ... mother ... is a wealthy businesswoman. She has trades with Earth, Palaven, sometimes even Rannoch to the west."

It made much more sense now. Liara had often wondered why Samara had chosen the new girl to be her personal maid for the duration of her stay here in Earth. In a foreign land it would have been more prudent to send one of the senior girls but if the new girl had experience dealing with humans in the past ... that would make all the difference. Liara was a fool for not getting to know the girl sooner.

"I assume your mother sent you here to learn the ways of the nobles and eventually return to become the head of your House. Am I correct?"

"You are correct My Lady." Liselle continued down to begin scrubbing Liara's legs.

"What is the name of your House?"

"I am from the House of T'Loak." She rose and set the washcloth down. "It is time to rinse off My Lady."

Liara stood up inside the bathtub while Liselle fetched the clean water. She had never heard of the name T'Loak but there were many houses and as a member of one of the noblest, she only came into contact with equally noble ones. Liselle came back with a bucket of lukewarm water and rinsed the suds off. She then picked up a clean towel and began drying Liara off.

Liara continued to play with the slinky while the fluffy towel moved over her body. "I find myself ... attracted to Shepard."

"Does the Prince not interest you My Lady?"

She didn't want this getting back to her mother but she hadn't spoken about how she felt to anyone-not even Shepard-and she found that she could not close the floodgates once they were opened. "No. I find him ... revolting! He is quick to assume and place labels on everything. Never thinking of others around him. He only cares about himself and his military prowess. I have dealt with nobles like him before but always at large functions where I could slip away whenever I needed. When I am with him all I can think about is the moment I can leave him. Knowing I can sleep undisturbed and forget about his touch ... and in the morning I will see Shepard ..."

Liara gripped the simple toy from the market and thought of the necklace in the drawer next to her tiara. The few material things she had from Shepard. "No ... I can't ... I can't marry him. Not even for Thessia."

The servant girl didn't seem at all shocked. "It is times like these where I thank the Goddess I come from a lesser house." Liara sighed. Sometimes she wished that too. She held out her arms as Liselle clothed her in an evening dress. "I see the way you look at Shepard and the way she looks at you My Lady. You have also made your feelings clear by the kiss you shared earlier."

Liara blushed. _Oh how I enjoyed that kiss and the one from yesterday!_ "Liselle this is a sensitive matter and must be handled with delicate precision. I trust your silence?"

"If you truly love Shepard ... I will not say a word."

Later during dinner Liara would think over what Liselle had said. _If you truly love Shepard. _She hadn't thought it had gotten that far already. She didn't know if she loved Shepard. She certainly liked her company immensely but maybe this was just her way of coping, by spending time with a good friend in a time of crisis. If she could will herself to enjoy Jack's presence perhaps she eventually would, but her mind and body continued to betray her when she couldn't concentrate on anything Jack was saying. Everything reminded her of Shepard. Even the pork roast.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Duty

Liara opened the door to a happy radiant Shepard and knew it was going to be a good day. Shepard led her to one of the carriages and refused to tell her where they were going claiming it was a surprise. They played another Earth game on the way there.

"Have you ever ... dug in the mud for buried treasure?"

Liara put one of her fingers down. It was her first one unlike her guard who was down to three. Shepard laughed. "A lady from the House of T'Soni? Digging in the mud? I'm shocked Miss Liara!"

She pouted. "I was very young!"

Shepard smiled. "I imagine you were very cute as a child."

Liara thought of herself walking through the grass with a young child in each hand. The memory a perfect replica of a human family she had seen earlier. In her vision they were two asari children and a third atop Shepard's shoulders as she followed behind them. She was laughing and smiling. "My mother was not pleased. Although she did hire me my first history tutor the next day."

Time flew by and before she knew it the horses had stopped. Shepard stepped out first offering her hand. When she had opened the door Liara could smell a change in the wind. The air smelt different, cleaner and a little salty. It was only after she heard the unmistakable sound of a crashing wave did she leap into Shepard's arms almost toppling them both over. They took off running towards the sand.

"Goddess ..." Liara said as she stood ankle deep in the water having flung her heels away once the dirt melted into sand. It felt like years since she had seen or even stepped into an open ocean. The water here looked the same as it did in Thessia and it gave her some comfort.

Shepard stepped up next to her. "Beautiful."

"Isn't it Shepard? Nothing else in the world compares. The way the blue and green collide so perfectly and the waves are ever constant no matter what happens. It is truly the Goddess's most perfect creation. In Thessia I would spend hours in the water by myself at peace." Liara glanced at the human.

Shepard caught her gaze. "I was talking about you ... Miss Liara."

She flushed a dark purple. Shepard's stare was full of love, lust, and desire she couldn't think straight. On instinct she stepped closer, hugged Shepard's arm, and buried her face into the human's shirt hoping to hide her blush. Shepard pried herself away and directed Liara to wrap her arms around her neck. She settled her own around the asari's waist. Liara rested her head on the other woman's shoulder with the strands of Shepard's hair tickling her face.

"May I have this dance?" Shepard said softly.

"Always." Liara replied breathlessly and they swayed together in the sand to an inaudible tune. She closed her eyes and pictured this as her wedding night dancing her first dance with Shepard while everyone else watched them. There would be hundreds of other nobility staring at her but for some reason Liara didn't care. It was just her and her human in the room. The song would end and other couples would populate the dance floor but Liara and Shepard would continue to dance to the same tune. Shepard would look into her eyes and say "fiancée" and Liara would love it. Then she would take her by the hand to their room and Shepard would ravish her like she always dreamed.

She ran her hands up Shepard's neck and into her hair pulling her head down to meet hers. The kiss was passionate, sensuous, overwhelmingly satisfying, and made Liara's toes curl. Shepard walked them further into the water until it was at above her thighs and dragged her hands up and down Liara's back through her dress.

"Shepard I ... want you."

"You have me Miss Liara."

"Say my name."

"Miss Liara."

"No. Without the Miss." She looked Shepard in the eyes and when her name was uttered from those lips it made fireworks erupt in her belly. "I don't want to marry the Prince." She said between kisses.

"I've noticed."

"If only you took me away from this country. It would be so easy for one ship to get lost in this ocean." Liara blushed as she thought of another way to get out of this arranged marriage. "If we went back to Thessia ... a bond made under the Goddess is eternal ... or you could ... take me. Here ... now ... tonight. The Prince would not be able to marry a woman who is not a virgin ..."

Shepard moved down to her neck sucking on the tender flesh there. "If you're sure ..."

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life."

Shepard's hands found the clasps to Liara's dress and began undoing them while Liara tugged on her guard's wet shirt. Her hands came into contact with something metallic in a thin leather holster strapped around Shepard's body.

"Knives." Shepard murmured. "Good for hurting someone or eating steak."

She undid the last clasp and pulled Liara's arms out of the dress. Shepard's pendant hung around her bare neck and glittered in the sunlight. Her garment bobbed in the water around her waist. She had never done this before and she suddenly felt nervous. People had seen her naked before, her mother and maids, but never a lover. When she pulled Shepard's shirt over her head she made sure to fling it in the direction of the sand but she was confident she didn't make it. Liara felt the human's gaze on her body and nervously kept her eyes cast down. She could see the knife straps clearly now. One ran diagonal and another horizontal along her waist. Then her mind exploded when the human's lips closed over a nipple, hot breath on sensitive skin, sucking, flicking, and gently biting. She grinded their pelvises together to ease a growing ache.

"Shepard!" She shrieked. The human's hands were all over her body igniting nerve endings wherever they went. Her whole body felt like an inferno. Shepard's hands trailed up to the base of the asari's skull caressing the soft skin and indentations there making Liara's body writhe uncontrollably from the pleasure. _Goddess!_ She wanted more.

Shepard slowly walked the asari back to dry land discarding their wet clothes once they became too cumbersome. Liara was like nothing Shepard could describe. It was a combination of love, lust, and pure need. She needed to relieve this sexual tension. It was making her restless and Kelly had noticed it. The last time she had taken a lover was almost two years before the war but ever since she saw Liara there had been no one else. How could there be anyone else, no one else compared.

She never thought she would be holding, kissing, buying gifts for the asari she had first seen from afar. It was like a dream.

"Shepard ... please ... make love to me."

The human wanted to. She would have made love to her that day and every day after. She would devote everything she ever was to please her. She would worship her forever ... but in that moment ... seeing her naked body in the sand ... ready and willing ... it crushed her resolve.

_Who stole your heart? It's the asari isn't it ... _Shepard was a soldier who had sworn an allegiance. She had been given a direct order. People like her always fall for those they cannot have. There were a thousand stories out there, all the same. _She thinks I'm fascinating but she's going to marry the Prince ... _It was not her place to dabble in the lives of nobles nor was it Liara's to befriend commoners. Liara was a pureblooded noble of the highest standard. Shepard was but a human who hired out her skills for coin, not even a noble of any standing. She would never have her. It was just not meant to be.

_You can't Shepard ... _

_You can't._

Shepard was brought back to reality. The human stopped everything. Her face was filled with regret. "I ... no ... I can't. I'm sorry. We can't ... we shouldn't ... I can't do this."

"What? No!" Liara was pleading with her now. "I don't want to marry the Prince! I would rather die!" She wanted to feel Shepard's hands on her body and those lips on her skin. "Please!"

Shepard shook her head and grabbed Liara's dress, wringing it out before slipping it over her. She fastened the first few clasps, walking back to the carriage making sure to pick up her soaked shirt along the way. Dismal tears streamed down the asari's face. Liara thought Shepard had felt the same way. She thought she knew how humans acted by now but she was never in her life so confused. "Then promise me you won't let me marry the Prince." When Shepard didn't say anything she started yelling. _"Promise me Shepard!"_

"I don't know." The human said dejectedly. "That's an awfully big promise to make."

_"Promise me!"_

It took a long time for Shepard to say the words and when she did Liara almost couldn't hear it over the waves. "I won't let you marry the Prince ... I promise." She wrung her own clothes out the best she could prior to getting into the carriage. When Shepard moved to sit across from the asari Liara grabbed Shepard's arm and forced her to sit next to her.

She turned her head and spoke into her guard's damp shirt. "I love you."

"I know." They rode back in silence.

* * *

After changing into a new set of dry clothes and taking a small nap, she spent the rest of the day knitting in her room. She had kissed Shepard good night but the soldier's smile was still missing. There was a knock on her door.

"Enter."

Liselle appeared bearing a full tray of food. "Lady Benezia wishes to speak with you in private tonight. She has cancelled your scheduled dinner with Prince Harper so that she may have ample time for the discussion."

"What does she wish to speak to me about?" Liara was glad she didn't have to see the Prince but in her experience a "private discussion" with her mother was never a good thing.

"I do not know My Lady. I was not given any details on the matter. However I got the impression it was of utmost importance as I was instructed to bring you dinner and alert the Lady as soon as you have finished."

It was always something important with Benezia. She ate quickly and braced herself for whatever it was her mother wanted to talk about. True to her word Liselle went to fetch Benezia once Liara had cleaned her plate.

Benezia entered the room and walked over to the bed slowly.

"How have you been Liara?" Her mother asked as she sat on the bed beside her daughter.

"Well enough."

"I have been in great thought for the past week and have come to the conclusion that you do not harbor any romantic feelings for the young Prince. Do you confirm or deny this claim?"

Liara had to school her face into neutrality. She held her breath nervously and chose not to answer. She did not know where her mother was going with this but she was determined not to lose the game they were playing.

"Your silence betrays you, Liara." Benezia looked her in the eyes and stroked her cheek softly. "I want what makes you happy. I was blind before. I put Thessia's needs above my own daughter's and I was wrong. Had you married Prince Harper you would have been devastated. I ask you to forgive me."

Liara was overjoyed. Did Benezia really mean what she said or was she making her to be a fool, Liara did not know. She had to maneuver her way through this conversation carefully and manipulate her mother into calling off the marriage. A surge of hope went through her. She could do this! "Of course mother. You are forgiven."

Benezia pulled her daughter into a hug. "I love you my Little Wing. You must remember that always."

Liara felt her body relaxing into Benezia's embrace. It had been such a long time since they had taken comfort like this. "Are we to return to Thessia?"

"If that is what you desire."

"I would like that." Now was her chance. "However I seem to have taken a liking to one of the humans here."

"Was I mistaken? Do you love the Prince?"

"No no ... You were right mother. I hold no feelings for Jack. However I ... have feelings for someone else."

Benezia looked puzzled and a little shocked. "I did not know, Liara. After you told me the rumors weren't true I did not wish to pry any further ... who is this human?"

Liara felt nervous again. This was not the same as discussing available suitors her mother brought home or whom she had met at a fancy ball. This was someone she really cared about. Someone she actually wanted her mother to like because of who they were and not their social standing. "She is a member of the army here. Her name is Shepard." When Benezia didn't say anything she added, "I love her."

"You are not human Liara. Were you to bond yourself to this Shepard in a temple of Athame ... a commitment made in the Goddess's name cannot be broken. Are you absolutely sure you want this?"

"With all that I am."

"Very well. I will talk to the King in the morning to discuss our departure back to Thessia. We will have to work out another treaty and call off the marriage."

Liara was happy beyond relief. She had been dreaming of this moment where her mother would burst through the door, tell her daughter she was wrong, and tell the Prince he would have to marry someone else. Benezia had played right into her hands and now she could have a life with the person she really loved. Tomorrow morning she would tell Shepard the good news. With the marriage annulled Shepard would not feel like she had betrayed her duty and she would be free to make her own choice. "Thank you mother. You do not know how much this means to me."

"Remember I love you Liara. Now get some rest." She laid her daughter back against the pillows and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night Little Wing."

"Good night mother." Liara drifted off to sleep with a smile.

The next morning Liara woke happy and free but could not find Shepard. The guard was not waiting for her outside her door as she had been doing lately. Liara searched up and down the corridor and flagged down countless human servants but came up with nothing. She wanted to tell Shepard the news: that she was not going to marry the Prince after all and she didn't have to worry anymore. She thought about going to the library or the market but didn't want to miss Shepard in case she showed up at her door. So she waited in her room and spent the day knitting feverishly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Betrayal

It was early morning when the request came in. The servants were still running around getting the castle ready for a new day. "Lady T'Soni is here for an audience Your Majesty." The human servant bowed deeply to King Harper who was sitting on his throne.

"Send her in."

Benezia appeared moments later looking just as noble and majestic as she really was. "King Harper, I have unsettling news for you and your son."

"What is it?"

"I believe the Prince should hear this as well."

The King sent another servant to fetch Jack and he was there in minutes. He greeted Benezia and then took a seat on the smaller throne to the right of his father.

"Now what is this about Lady Benezia?"

"Unbeknownst to me, my daughter took a lover outside of the agreed arrangement."

"What! Who?" The King said shocked.

"A human female from your militia. Someone named Shepard."

The Prince shot up from his chair. His face was emotionless but his hands were clenched into tight fists that turned his knuckles white. He bowed to his father and then to Benezia. "Excuse me father." The King nodded his head and Jack sped off. Benezia watched him go.

She hated doing this to Liara but this treaty and by extension this marriage, needed to happen for their country. For Thessia. The rumors of Liara's secret lover had not died out and Benezia had taken it upon herself to investigate. She started with the servants but could not get any reliable information out of the human maids or the asari ones. She had then decided to find out the truth from her daughter directly.

Liara was a good politician but Benezia was the one who had taught her the rules to the game. Before the young asari knew it she had given her mother all the information she needed.

* * *

Jack had gone straight to his room to contemplate the asari's news. _Shepard?! Shepard and Liara? How did this happen? _He thought. There was a knock at the door.

_"What?!"_ Jack barked.

Kai Leng entered and bowed. "I have the information on Lady T'Soni's mistress sir. It's Shepard."

_"I already know you buffoon!"_ The Prince screamed with spit flying out of his mouth. "Get out!" As Kai Leng turned to leave Jack stopped him. "Wait! I want you to_ kill_ Shepard! Liara is mine! What does she think she's doing, claiming what's mine! I don't care who Shepard thinks she is, _make her bleed. _Kill her and tell her I'll be fucking her little asari bitch by the end of the night!"

"And the body sir?"

"I don't care. Leave it for the crows." A wicked smile crossed his face. "No, no wait. Have your men bury it while I make the asari bitch watch. Being buried in the ground is like the Devil to them isn't it? Good. That'll teach her to behave." Kai Leng departed immediately to get started on Shepard's murder. She wasn't just any simple target. He would have to make some preparations. Meanwhile Jack paced the small room making plans and refining them. He knew he would have to get this marriage going as soon as possible. He had been putting it off because his father wasn't done writing up the treaty and because Liara didn't seem very enthusiastic about it. Now he knew why.

The country still needed running though. He would see Liara tonight at their daily meal together and he would push the marriage idea whether she liked it or not.

But first, he had to rip Shepard away from Liara. Being the Prince, he didn't have to give any explanation for arresting someone but it would cause a scene among the civilians. Liara would know then too and start asking questions. Then there was the fact that Shepard was a highly trained operative not your everyday soldier. There was no telling what she would do. She could very easily overpower her guards and flee. No. Sending her to prison would make things harder for him. It was easier to send Leng to kill her quickly and quietly. He called a servant up and ordered that Shepard be brought to him right away for an urgent message. He would tell her that Lady Benezia did not want her looking after her daughter anymore and that she was barred from any contact whatsoever with either asari. Lawson would be put in charge of guard duty for now.

Shepard wouldn't question the change in orders. She was too good of a soldier for that.

* * *

A fresh wave of tears poured down Liara's face as she relived the short conversation she had with her mother a few hours earlier.

"You foolish girl. Did you think I would sacrifice everything so you could spend your life with your human pet?"

Liara was dumbfounded. "You said you would talk to the Prince!"

"I did. The marriage will continue." Benezia stated bluntly.

"No!" Liara was crying and grasping for straws. "The Prince-the King needs ... he needs a line of succession! Why would he want to bond with me? I cannot give him a human child and he would not be able to sire one. We would be bonded for life!"

"This marriage will continue but to assuage your fears I will answer your question. We are not in Thessia. The Prince is human. He is not bound by our laws and religions as you are." Benezia continued. "Nobles such as the Prince are expected and encouraged to take several wives. He will get his human son either way."

"This marriage is for nought! Let him have his human mates while I have mine!"

Benezia was adamant. "You are a T'Soni. You must do what is best for your country. You are putting your simple pleasures over the millions of lives living in Thessia. These foolish emotions must be reined in if you are ever to become the head of this House."

As Liara broke down further her words became harder to understand. "I don't want ... this. I never wanted ..."

Benezia's voice grew softer. "You may be happy with this human soldier now but that cannot be your future. You must realize your place." Benezia didn't know what else to say. She didn't know how to make Liara understand the consequences of her actions.

She knew lust and love. She knew what it was like to fall for someone of a lesser House. She had bonded to Aethyta-an upper class commando-after all. Her advisors had warned her against it of course just as she was now against her own daughter's choice in a bondmate but Liara's circumstances were different. Lives were at stake. The Harpers would not sign the treaty until the marriage was official, and if they didn't sign the treaty they would destroy Thessia. As the head of Thessia's most prominent House, it fell to Benezia to make sure that didn't happen. Even if it meant sacrificing her daughter's happiness.

Benezia was harsh but not cruel. She loved her daughter and wished the best for her. When she had been pregnant with Liara she had wished for a handsome asari of greater nobility to catch her daughter's eye one day. She did not want her baby to go through the trouble she had to in choosing someone from a lower standing. Liara's father came from a good House of some nobility but not nearly enough to be considered a good mate. Her advisors had said that in bonding with Aethyta Benezia would be lessening the House of T'Soni. How could a commando ever rule alongside her they had said and she had taken their opinions into great consideration.

In the end Benezia had taken the commando as her bondmate and the House of T'Soni had flourished. She had proven her skeptics wrong, but now when the tables were turned, she recognized the risks she had taken. Circumstances were different now too.

Liara needed to understand.

* * *

Liselle entered Liara's room with a lunch tray after she heard a soft "enter." She saw Liara curled up in bed clutching a bundle of blue fabric that she recognized as her lady's pet project. From the quiet hiccups and sniffles it was obvious Liara had been crying.

Being an only child she didn't have much experience comforting others and with a mother like hers ... She knew how to run two nightclubs, four five-star restaurants, and one international company that sometimes dipped into the illegal better than talk sympathy. Even though she had absolutely zero experience in this area that didn't mean she didn't feel for the girl. Forced to marry some man when she had already given her heart to another? It was tragic. She also saw the way Benezia treated her daughter. They hardly talked and when they did it was all business. It reminded her of her own mother.

"My Lady are you well?" She asked tentatively and set the tray on the table.

Liara didn't look up. "I am fine Liselle. What is it that you want?"

She stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Perhaps this wasn't the best of times to be telling Liara this. "I noticed you have not left your room at all today." Liara didn't bother to reply so Liselle continued. "I just worry about you." Still more silence so she tried a different tactic. "What is it that you are holding My Lady?" This time she got an anguished cry and a burst of tears. _Alright ... don't bring that up again. _

"Shepard ..." Liara whimpered and clutched the blue fabric tighter.

Liselle decided she was just going to come out and say it. "That was actually what I came up here to talk to you about My Lady. I heard from the human servants that Shepard has been," her voice suddenly went quiet, "banned from seeing you."

Liara finally looked over at her maid and Liselle could see her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. "Banned?" Liselle only nodded unsure of what to say. "Is that why she ... she never came to visit?" Liara was suddenly sitting up wide awake and alert. "Why? What happened?" Her mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts. _Shepard banned from seeing you. Shepard banned. She still loves me. She just can't see me anymore._ _Banned._

Liara was not going to marry Prince Harper no matter what her mother said she had to do. Shepard said she wasn't going to let the marriage happen and Shepard always kept her word. Liara had made Shepard promise. She had made her take an oath. She was not going to let Shepard forget. She was going to do everything in her power to find the human and figure this out.

_Goddess what have I been doing? Wasting away in my grief when I could have been out there looking for Shepard! _Liara cursed her inactivity.

"Get me a cloak and traveling clothes! Make sure no one sees you!" Liara ordered and when Liselle didn't move, "be quick about it!" She whipped the cloth she had been crying into around her neck before running throughout the room making last minute preparations. Benezia may have betrayed her but she would be damned if she went down without a fight, without seeing Shepard one more time.

When she was dressed she sped down the hallways to the gate that opened up right next to the stables. She was glad Shepard had shown her all the deserted routes to get around the castle since she knew how much Liara hated being stared at. When she got to the stables she looked for the spotted horse Shepard had let her ride the day they visited the place. She looked throughout the stalls but could not find it. However she found the black horse she had seen Shepard ride previously. Throwing a saddle on and belting it in, she mounted the horse and rode off.

* * *

Shepard was alone in the barracks. Everyone was out.

She held the previously wet shirt in her hands. It was the one Liara had shucked and accidentally thrown in the ocean. It was dry now but extremely wrinkled and smelled like salt. When Jack had summoned her to his study early that morning, told her she was discharged from guard duty and forbidden from contact with Liara, she was distraught. He had called her before the time the asari usually woke so she hadn't been able to visit her first and Shepard knew Liara would be wondering where she had went. She toyed with the idea of writing Liara a letter or leaving a message with her maid but orders were orders no matter how much she didn't like them. She had left the Prince's room immediately taking a carriage out of the castle grounds. He had confined her to the barracks for the time being.

With nothing to do in the barracks she had spent the whole day cleaning everyone's mess. Wilson's dirty clothes were everywhere, Leng never bothered to take out his trash and it was starting to smell, and Taylor had sorted her weapons by size. She liked them arranged a certain way and it was not by ascending height! They were said to be designed by the salarians and the metal mined all the way from Rannoch. She had paid good coin to get her weapons, from an asari surprisingly. A wealthy asari who had dealings in illegal trade: weapons, poisons, narcotics and even prostitutes. She would have gone to a less expensive supplier but everyone in her line of work always said T'Loak's was the best. It was these reasons she hated when someone touched her things and it was also these reasons that her blades were far superior compared to anyone else's.

Shepard went through everyone's room tidying up things and generally making the place nicer. Except when she got to Lawson's room, which was already perfect, instead of cleaning it she mussed up the bed covers and rearranged everything in her drawers. _That will keep the ice queen occupied for a while. _Shepard laughed to herself.

Shepard lay on her bed and stared at the wooden beams thinking about Liara. In all honesty she had gone on a cleaning spree in hopes of forgetting the asari. It had worked for a few hours but now she was back where she started. All her thoughts kept converging on a certain somebody. She didn't know what had happened. She wasn't supposed to fall in love with the Prince's bride-to-be and ruin a treaty that would save millions of lives! She thought maybe she had been too nice to Liara. That maybe she should have been more distant. Shepard shook her head. No, she had gone on body guarding jobs before and this had never happened. She had never developed feelings for her charges, never bought slinkys and yo-yos for them, and had certainly never shared mind-shattering kisses with them. To make matters worse she wasn't just any soldier ... she was part of Jack's private army. She had followed his orders blindly believing and expecting them to be for the greater good. How could she ever tell Liara that she had played a part in starting the war that had destroyed the life the asari once knew?

She grabbed her pillow and brought it over her head hoping to squash all the rampant thoughts about Liara. Everything she ever knew said she should follow the Prince's orders and stay away from Liara. Theirs was a completely different world, one that commoners did not belong in. Shepard told herself that but without Liara she was upset and irritated. She couldn't deny she had feelings for her. She was completely in love and yet bound by duty. She could disobey orders and see Liara again or be a dutiful soldier as she always was and be extremely unhappy for the rest of her life.

She didn't know what to choose. It seemed like she didn't know a lot of things nowadays. But if there was one unwavering truth in all this confusion, it was that if Shepard ever had the chance to do it all over again she would only change one thing-she would tell Liara everything.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Trust

Liara had rode all the way back to the ocean. At full speed it took a fourth of the time than by carriage but the place was deserted. She was troubled. She had thought Shepard would be here. _Was I wrong_? She asked herself. Perhaps the soldier had been sent on another job. If that were the case Liara was sure she would never find her.

It was getting dark and in a few hours Benezia was bound to send some commandos to find her after she figured out Liara had slipped out of the castle grounds.

She looked across the rippling waves and not for the first time wished her life was less complicated. Her stay in Earth had given her both the best and worst days of her life. Everything felt like a rollercoaster in such a short time.

_Where else would Shepard be?_ She thought. Liara would not be able to check every landmark in the area and the fierce ride here had exhausted her horse, but she was determined to try one more place.

* * *

Shepard was sleeping when a quick three rapped knock jolted her awake. She slipped a knife in its usual holster on her back and padded down the hall to open the door. It could just be Wilson or Kelly that forgot their keys again but one could never be too careful.

A familiar blue face greeted her. _"Shepard!"_ The asari flung herself at the human with so much exuberance Shepard was forced to take a few steps back to avoid falling over.

Shepard was completely stunned. "How did you-" She spotted the black horse over Liara's crest. "You rode Normandy? That's _my_ horse Miss Liara."

The asari could do nothing but cry happy tears into Shepard's shoulder. She allowed the human to guide her through the barracks until they reached the privacy of her room. There Shepard gently guided her to sit on the bed. When Liara recovered enough to talk she carefully unwrapped the blue cloth from around her neck and handed it to Shepard.

"What's this?" Shepard teased. "A present?"

"Yes." Liara smiled, "and it is also a scarf. For ... you." It had originally been a fun project she had started back home to pass the time. One of the older maids had taught her to knit and she decided to try her hand at it. She was still a beginner so she had not learned how to make anything more complex like dresses or skirts. It was just something to work on in between various lessons, meetings, dinners, and her other duties but since meeting Shepard she had intended to give the human the finished product. Liara had embroidered identical symbols on each end that Shepard recognized immediately as the crest of House T'Soni.

"A fine scarf made by an equally fine lady." Shepard leaned in for a kiss but stopped and mentally berated herself.

The asari frowned as she watched the human's internal struggle play across her face. "Why didn't you come see me?"

Shepard sat down next to Liara who immediately latched onto her guard's arm. Liara had been longing for contact. She felt content being next to Shepard again.

"The Prince said I was to have no contact with you. An order which I am breaking at the moment." The human spoke the words regretfully.

"What does it matter? You know how I feel about him. You know how I feel about you!"

Shepard sighed. "Because I'm not just any soldier Miss Liara." Here was the moment of truth. She told herself she would keep no more secrets from Liara. "I'm ... part of Cerberus." She looked at the asari's blank stare and decided to elaborate. "Cerberus is the name of a group of select soldiers that take orders only from the Prince. He gave us the name. His personal "dogs" as he likes to say."

"Why are you telling me this? Surely you realize you are defying his orders right now ... how far will it be to disregard one more?"

"Let me explain Miss Liara, the Prince needed control over Thessia. The only way to do so was to take control over the most prominent noble House, but the only way someone can become part of a noble House in Thessia is if you are born into it or marry into the family." Shepard explained calmly. "Do you understand now Miss Liara?"

"Jack wanted to marry me to gain control over our House and therefore Thessia. Yes I understand that. I would expect nothing less from someone like him." She said in disgust. It also fit with what her mother had told her of human nobility. Jack wasn't going to marry her for peace or because he wanted an asari daughter. He was only doing it to conquer Thessia and in doing so he would have thousands of asari commandos on his side. Pure straightforward thinking full of greed was just like something Jack would do.

"Before the war he asked me to scout each noble House. He said if he was to marry an asari it had to be the most beautiful one in all the land." Shepard looked away in shame. "After only a day of reconnaissance I told him you were the most stunning creature I had ever laid eyes upon." She said the last part in barely a whisper.

Liara did not know what to say. On one hand it was flattering to know Shepard found her attractive from the moment she saw her but on the other it was disturbing hearing the role her human had played. She did not trust her words and kept silent allowing Shepard to continue her confession.

"Cerberus works in cells. We are all given separate orders and do not speak of them. It was mere days after I told him about you that he had another Cerberus agent slaughter the House above yours."

"The Vasirs."

"You are correct Miss Liara." She suddenly felt doubtful. She didn't know if she should be telling her all this. Shepard wanted Liara to know the truth of her actions and judge for herself whether her feelings were still the same. Shepard reasoned that if Liara could not handle loving a Cerberus soldier, it was better to know now than later. Liara would find out what Shepard had done eventually. It would better to hear it from Shepard's own mouth than through the servants' gossip. "As I said, we don't speak about our assignments and I did not know what had happened until the King declared open war a year later."

Liara could feel tears threatening to spill. "I ... relations between our countries nearly snapped after the Vasirs fell." She remembered hearing of the mysterious overnight mass murder. Every single Vasir and some commandos that had been on alert had been killed. Only the few commandos not on the estate grounds and the slumbering servants had been spared. The nobles talked about it constantly for months terrified they would be next. Whisperings of seeing human soldiers near the border and rumors of humans building up their forces fueled the paranoia and suspicion. Her father had insisted on expanding their existing company of commandos, doubling patrols, and placed spies and bodyguards everywhere to ensure her and her mother's safety. Then Aethyta had wanted to petition the higher matriarchs to send a small patrol to Earth to investigate the matter with her as the lead.

Benezia was grateful for the increased safety measures but had disagreed with her bondmate's other ideas. She had not wanted to place the blame on the humans so quickly without substantial evidence and did not approve of Aethyta herself heading this patrol. Without her own wife's backing, the other noble matriarchs wouldn't even give her an audience, and Aethyta's plans fell through. Liara remembered an extremely tense fight had ensued and her parents had not been on speaking terms for weeks.

"It is a lot to take in Shepard ... the information is ... overwhelming." To think her father had been right, the death of the Vasirs had been the work of the humans, and their fate had hinged entirely on Shepard's word. In Thessia the murderer would be subjected to the small circle of noble matriarch's combined judgment but Shepard, even though she was not the murderer herself, would not be able to escape some form of punishment as well. In short, under Thessian law, Shepard would be considered a criminal.

"There is ... more, I'm afraid. As a soldier I was expected to fight in the war ..." Shepard looked away. "I was ordered to battle. I killed a lot of people. I took away so many lives I don't even remember what each one looked like or whose flag they were flying. But there was one asari I remember vividly. She was a formidable fighter who took down dozens of men before I engaged her and by that time she was badly wounded. In the end it was I who ended her life but I barely escaped with my own." Liara closed her eyes and held her breath. She didn't want to hear any of this anymore. She wanted to go back to believing Shepard was her white knight.

"I knew she was someone important. Her armor was exceptionally crafted from the hardest of metals, her sword custom made by a master weapon smith ..."

"A curious set of markings across her lower jaw and a golden bracelet on her left wrist?" Liara whispered. "Yes, I know." She remembered playing with the colorful threads when she was a child. She remembered seeing it on her father's lifeless wrist when she had attended the funeral.

"And she carried a shield with your House crest on it." Shepard finished quietly. When the asari did not say anything for a long time Shepard felt uneasy. "Miss Liara?" She didn't acknowledge the human verbally but released the arm she was holding and moved to stand.

Shepard followed and asked again hesitantly. "Miss Liara?"

They stood silently in the small room for a long time as Liara took the time to process everything Shepard had told her. The truth of Jack's plans were disturbing but frankly unsurprising given his personality. It was the other truth that she wasn't sure if she could handle. It was just too much. She had entertained the idea of bonding to a lower class soldier but her father's killer too? If Benezia had ever considered giving her blessing to a commoner soldier she certainly would never give it to Aethyta's killer even if it was during a time of war.

Liara kept her eyes on the ground and when she started talking it was barely audible. "I always wondered who had killed my father. I told myself this person must have been absolutely terrifying to have bested the greatest warrior our House has ever known."

"Miss Liara-"

The asari whirled on the human with a face full of fury. "No Shepard." Shepard was caught between consoling her and running away."It was your killed the Vasirs!_ It's your fault I have to marry this despicable human!"_

Shepard knew she could defend herself. This wasn't all her doing. Liara shouldn't be placing the blame wholly on her. They weren't her orders. She knew the asari needed to let out her anger but she if she didn't say anything ... well as much as she had come to terms with losing her she didn't really _want _to. She tried a different tactic, dropped to the floor, bowed deep and said, "I regret my actions and take full responsibility for them. I humbly ask that you accept my deepest apologies Lady T'Soni."

_"No!" _Liara shrieked. It was worse hearing Shepard speak to hear like the noblewoman she was. Shepard was well-mannered and sophisticated in her speech but always had a playful undertone when she was talking to Liara. That was one of the things she loved the most about the human. She sprinted out of the room with Shepard close behind, down the long hallway, and threw the door she had entered from wide open. She stepped outside into the cool night air.

"You did this. Everything that has happened to me is because of you! If I had played my part and obeyed my mother I would never had ... had fallen in love with you! You killed my father for Earth and started this war, now I must end it and do what I can for Thessia." Liara walked out further putting distance between them. "I will marry the Prince as I came here to do." She said calmly without looking behind her. "As is expected of a lady from the House of T'Soni."

"My Lady wait-"

"You are out of line to tell me what to do!" She reached the horse, swung herself into the saddle, and briefly looked over her shoulder. _"It is your fault I'm in this predicament!"_

Absolutely mortified, Shepard watched her ride off on Normandy. She stood in the doorway still holding the scarf that was beginning to feel more and more like a painful reminder than a playful gift.

* * *

The Prince had sent word for Liara's presence at their nightly dinner as usual. When the servant came back without her he had to refrain from backhanding the idiot. _By God_ _where the hell is she? It's getting dark. Any search party would have a hard time finding her. It will be impossible to find anything in another hour or so, _the Prince thought and ordered the servant to bring in Lawson who arrived quickly.

"My Lord." Miranda bowed respectfully. Jack had always liked Miranda. She was efficient in all of her dealings, dangerous for her enemies, meticulous at her job, and extremely organized. If she had Shepard's brilliant military mind as well, she would be perfect. He liked using her for jobs that required a bit more talking and analyzing research than brute force. That was what Leng was for.

"Where is my fiancée! Where is Liara?"

Miranda's brows furrowed. Clearly she knew something was amiss if the Prince was asking. "I don't know sir. I have been watching her door ever since Shepard arrived at the barracks and passed the assignment to me."

"Find her Lawson!"

"Right away sir."

* * *

Each time the horse's hooves made contact with the dirt it sent Liara's thoughts spiraling. She was troubled, disturbed, and more than a little angry but most of all she was hurting. How could Shepard of all people have led her on like that? Lied straight to her face? Make no mistake she had been lied to before, many times, but it was all part of the game the nobles liked to play with each other. It had never hurt like this.

Shepard was the reason Jack had ordered that someone kill the Vasirs. He did it so he could get to her. By taking out the competition the House of T'Soni was the most powerful noble House and she would be a prime candidate for the treaty. What would have happened if Nassana had caught Shepard's eye instead? Would the House of T'Soni be just another forgotten footnote in the scrolls of history alongside the Vasirs?

Liara was caught in the throes of despair. Everything was going so very wrong. Her despair worsened as the castle, at first only a speck on the horizon loomed ever closer. Why did Shepard have to play with her heart? She should have never shown any feelings toward her except professional courtesy. Then none of this would have happened. Liara would have been a good noble and played her part for her country.

_You would not have married the Prince without putting up a fight_, her conscience argued back, _and you cannot fault her for everything. You purposefully put yourself into situations with Shepard._

That wasn't even the worst part though. Shepard had killed her father. She hadn't gone into detail about it but Liara was sure it was with her knives. Knives she had first thought deliciously dangerous were now replaced by a cruel fantasy where Shepard repeatedly stabbed her father while laughing maniacally.

_My Lady wait ..._ Shepard had pleaded before anger had clouded Liara's judgment. She needed to get away from Shepard for now. She did not know if her feelings of love could withstand everything she had heard today. She needed time.

Liara dropped the horse off at its approximate stall. The darkness was making everything harder to see. She barely noticed the stable boy rushing to tend to the tired animal. She entered the castle through the side door, ran straight to her room, and collapsed onto the bed sobbing uncontrollably.

Liselle knocked on her door some hours later bringing her nightly meal. "The Prince was looking for you earlier My Lady. No one knew where you were. You missed dinner."

Liara, still in bed, sat up mechanically. She knew she looked ashen and lifeless. "My whereabouts are irrelevant," she mumbled as she was handed the plate. "You should not pry into business that is not yours."

"My apologies My Lady." Liselle knew something dreadful had happened between Liara and Shepard. That much was evident but what exactly had happened was a mystery. It wasn't hard for Liselle to guess though. "Are you alright My Lady? If you would pardon my saying so ... perhaps ending your relations with Shepard before they got too serious would be better for all parties involved ..."

Liara looked up. Her voice was cool and calm. _"Get. Out."_

"The Prince requested your presence as soon as you have finished eating." The girl said hurriedly and was up and out the door in an instant.

* * *

She met him in the throne room. Her mother and King Harper were present as well. Jack was dressed more formally than usual and took both her hands in his once she had stopped in front of the throne.

"Do you feel ready, Liara?" He lowered himself to one knee. "Marry me. Let us unite our two countries together and bring peace to our lands. Become my wife and be part of my family."

_No! _She screamed in her head. _It would be death to marry you! _Liara saw her mother watching her, daring her to decline and bring shame upon their House.

It would be horrible being married to Prince Jack but her life was already over. Shepard was the only thing that gave her motivation for fighting Benezia's wishes. Now that Shepard was gone what did it matter if she added one more awful thing to her life? She was already doomed to a life in this country; she might as well save lives with this treaty while she was here. She would grow to love Jack in time. _But he is too malicious, too bloodthirsty ... no, I may never be able to love him, but I will learn to live with him. I just need time._

Perhaps when she came to terms with the truth of her father's death she might seek Shepard out again. When she eventually became Queen of Earth she could order the Cerberus soldier around however she saw fit.

She could order Shepard to play with her daughters and smile ... and laugh ... and pretend they were hers.

_Goddess no! I am going to marry the Prince. I will marry the Prince. And I will forget about loving Shepard._

Liara looked into Jack's eyes and then to their clasped hands. "It would be an honor My Lord."

The pendant she was wearing hung heavy around her neck.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Allegiances

"My Lady you are absolutely stunning!" Liselle said stepping back and admiring her in her wedding dress. Liara dimly recalled hearing those same words such a long time ago. It felt like another lifetime.

After accepting Jack's official proposal she was whisked away to her chambers to rest and bathe. Jack wanted his fiancée looking her best for the ceremony. When she woke up the next day Liselle, a human servant, and an unknown human guard accompanied her to a strange room in an older part of the castle, home to an old human wisewoman.

Liselle was forbidden from entering which left Liara alone with the crone and Shepard's replacement. In the small room she was instructed to lay on a table naked, while the woman performed strange rituals and waved symbolic objects over her body. Then the crone had spread her legs, parted her folds, and probed for something. Liara had looked to the human guard for reassurance but was only met with the woman's cold icy stare.

It felt like an eternity before the old woman looked up and proclaimed very loudly, "she is pure!" Liara had jumped off the table and ran for her clothing hoping the fabric would hide her shaking. It was the most humiliating and embarrassing thing that had ever happened to her. The guard then let Liselle into the room who immediately started dressing her lady.

Now back in the safety of her room Liara was free to think on the old woman and her new guard. She didn't like either of them but she had a feeling that was the last she would ever see of the wisewoman unlike her new shadow. The new guard and Shepard were both human females but that was where the similarities stopped. Shepard had been friendly, amusing, and playfully teasing but this new human was distant and rigid. Liara did not even know the woman's name.

Liselle pursed her lips and studied her carefully. She walked around the dress while Liara blankly stared at herself in the mirror. "There's something missing." Liselle went to the vanity and opened the top drawer where the tiara lay. She set it gently atop Liara's head.

"I found this in there as well," she held up the necklace Shepard had given to her. "It is simply exquisite My Lady!"

Liara looked down at the glittering gem now fastened around her neck again. She had put it safely away with her other valuables in hopes of forgetting Shepard. She didn't want to throw it away because it was very beautiful but she didn't want to wear it either. Liselle watched her curiously as Liara's hands went to the back of her neck as if going to unclasp the necklace only to change her mind at the last second.

"My Lady ... I can find you another piece as equally elegant if you so wish."

Liara found she didn't have the will to answer or the strength to take it off herself. _How ironic, _she thought, _I shall be wearing Shepard's gift, a declaration of her affection, to my wedding with Jack._ It was as if the Goddess herself was mocking her.

* * *

"Away with you thief." Shepard grumbled and rolled over in her sheets. After Liara had stormed off yesterday she hadn't bothered to even step outside. Her head was hurting with regret and guilt and her heart felt like it had been broken in two.

"Awh ... is that any way to treat an old friend?"

"Take what you want Goto. Then leave me be." Shepard pulled the covers over her head effectively cocooning herself. The little thief had been harassing the rich ever since she had shown up in Earth almost five years ago. No one knew where she hailed from but every noble worth their coin had had an encounter with her in one form or another. After Cerberus was formed and became quite the force to be reckoned with, she had made it her number one target, often raiding their supplies and weapons stock. And because she had a knack for avoiding capture she drove nearly everyone crazy.

The Prince had tasked Shepard with hunting her down which she eventually did after much difficulty. However Kasumi was a clever one and had offered to cease all actions against Cerberus if the soldier spared her life. It was a mutually beneficial agreement. Shepard confirmed her death making her anonymous again, Kasumi helped Shepard with her assignments on occasion, and she agreed to stop stealing Cerberus technology. The incident occurred years ago and even now Shepard wasn't sure if letting her go was a good thing or not even with the benefits.

It had certainly made her life more amusing. Having Lawson throw a fit because her prized hairbrush and expensive perfume had gone missing was priceless.

"What's wrong Sheppy?" She got no answer. "Is it Liara?"

Shepard flung the blanket off. "Does no one have anything better to do than speculate on my relationship with Miss Liara?!"

Kasumi jumped off the window sill and perched herself atop the desk. "I thought you liked her."

"What my feelings are don't matter. She's marrying the Prince."

"Yeah that's what I heard. Today actually."

Shepard seemed to deflate even more. Kasumi didn't really know what kind of help a thief would be in this type of situation and offered up the only thing she could think of. "Would it make you feel better if I stole the bride?"

Shepard laughed weakly. "That's something even you can't steal Goto."

"You have a point. Ransoms aren't really my thing." She hopped off the desk and sat down on the bed. "Look Sheppy you're never going to forgive yourself if you don't make up with her or at least see her again. The least you could do is show up to the wedding."

"It's not mandatory for Cerberus. Why would I torture myself further?"

"What if I said Jack Harper is an evil, ugly, fat person. Does that help?"

Shepard laughed. "For a moment, though it is not true."

"Well hey ... if you were the one marrying Liara what would they even call you in Thessia? Lord Shepard? Lady Shepard? Queen Shepard? Commander Shepard? No that one doesn't sound right ..."

"Leave me in peace." She sighed, rolled over and pulled the covers up again. Shepard appreciated the thief's attempt to make her feel better but all she wanted was to be left alone with her thoughts. She wondered what Kasumi came to see her for; she never came just to chat.

"Aye aye Sir Shepard!" Kasumi opened the window. "Before I go I want you to know, it's just some information I picked up: the wedding's at noon, big exclusive ball following that, and the after party will probably be held in the Prince's private rooms. I'll be at the ball. Lots of goodies to steal. I'd like some company. It would be nice to have a dance partner looking out for me while I empty some pockets."

"I'm not going to help you steal from my own people. In fact I should alert the guards that a thief is going to be in attendance."

"You're no fun Sheppy! You don't have to alert the guards! You don't have to go to the ball at all! I'm going to be there so there might be some fighting. You like killing don't you?"

Shepard did like to make her enemies bleed but to win back Liara, she would quit in a heat beat. She would be a simple farmer, a gentle nurse, a boring housemaid, she would be a dirty politician for her. "I respectfully decline Goto. There are better things to occupy my time with than ..." _Watching the woman I love marry someone else. _"... than that. I have more pressing matters to attend to." That was a lie. Jack had confined her to her room and barred her from entering the castle. All guards were given notice to report her on sight and engage if necessary.

"I still think you should at least be there for the vows or come to the ball but I'll let you choose which event you want to show up to, ok?"

She jumped out the window and was gone.

* * *

Liara was led into the throne room which had been transformed into a great hall of celebration. The room was packed with people Liara didn't recognize. They were all dressed up in elegant clothing and the smell of expensive perfume clogged the air. Huge tables had been set up in the back of the room with dozens of servants ready to bring out the food. A small band of human musicians sat in one corner. Asari commandos and human guards lined the walls keeping a vigilant eye out for trouble. The noise dimmed and petered out completely once Liara walked further into the center of the room stopping just before the Prince exactly as she was instructed.

"You are even lovelier than before." Jack whispered.

He took her hand in his and they both faced the human priest who began reciting words of marriage. She could see Jack glancing at her from the corner of her eye. She stared straight ahead fighting the urge not to cry. She saw King Harper sitting on his throne behind the priest and she had seen her mother somewhere near the front of the crowd surrounded by Captain Shiala and a few other commandos.

She had not seen Shepard.

As the priest continued to speak about peace, love, and joy that they were to have in their marriage, Liara thought about Shepard. Could she love the human that had singled her out, indirectly marking the Vasirs for death, someone who had slaughtered countless asari commandos in battle, and killed her own father? When Shepard had first told her the extent of her involvement in the war she was overcome with anger and disappointment. She had fled out of confusion and heart break. She didn't want her last words to Shepard to be those of resentment. She didn't mean them.

Now, on her wedding day, she asked herself the same question. Could she love the human who had done all those things? Shepard had loved her the moment she first saw her and when they spent time together she had done everything she could to make Liara happy. The human could have just as easily gone about her business and never told Liara a thing but she had chosen to tell her the truth.

Why did Shepard tell her anything at all? It would have been better if she had kept her silence. Liara would have continued believing Shepard was a common human soldier. She was not naïve. She knew soldiers killed each other during war but what sort of cruel fate would lead her father to battle with Shepard of all humans! The truth would have been revealed eventually, be it today or in a decade. _Which is worse? _She asked herself. _Learning of this now or later? Shepard told you because she loves you. She felt guilty. She didn't want to hide anything from you, _her mind answered.

_You would have done the same._

When the priest asked her if she would take the Prince to be her husband, Liara came to the conclusion that yes, despite whatever the human had done she still loved her. She always would.

"I will."

Even as she spoke the words that she had been told to say she remembered Shepard's promise. Shepard said she wouldn't let her marry Jack. She had promised. Shepard wouldn't break her promise. Liara prayed to any God that would answer her. She prayed Shepard would save her.

"If there is any man here who objects to this union, speak now or hold their peace forever."

Asari saw a bond between two people as sacred. This should be a day of celebration marking the beginning of a bonded couple's new life together. Every story she had heard and read told of the love and happiness a marriage would bring but Liara was panicking on the inside. She didn't want to marry the Prince. She didn't want to share his bed, bear his children, and forever be his wife. She wanted to glance behind her, she wanted someone in the crowd to say something, she wanted Shiala to object, she wanted her mother to object, she wanted Shepard to object, anyone to object!

_Goddess! Please! Someone! Anyone!_ _Please Shepard! Save me!_

The silence felt like an eternity as Liara cried and cried inside.

"Before God and this company, by the exchanging of rings, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Jack turned toward her, cupped her face, and pressed his lips to hers as the crowd went wild. But all Liara could think about was that she loved Shepard and Shepard had broken her promise.

* * *

She looked at the large diamond ring on her finger and listened to Jack brag to everyone all about his new wife. She knew what that word meant and she couldn't deny it now. She really was his wife. It was odd being bonded and seeing her wrist bare. Were she in Thessia her mate would have picked out threads for a bonding bracelet and her whole family would have assisted in its creation. Wondrous colors, red for strength, blue for serenity, perhaps a few greens to match the color of someone's eyes ... all intertwined with a lovely golden thread to mark her as an asari of high status. This diamond rock meant nothing to her.

Jack had a huge grin on his face as he paraded her around the room. They ate a little bit of everything, they danced to dozens of songs, and they talked to hundreds of nobles, but it was all a blur to Liara. It took everything she had not to break down in front of the crowds of people.

"How does it feel to be married Lady Harper?" Someone had asked her.

She smiled politely. "A strange fantasy. I cannot tell if I am awake or dreaming."

Jack had laughed at her answer and pulled her closer to him. "She is a bit shocked. It is a big change." They left the group of nobles surrounding them and moved on. A small crowd trailed after the newlyweds eager to talk to them or simply to be in their presence.

Liara tried to relax into his touch. She tried to feel pleasure from his hand on her waist and his body pressing into hers. She tried, very hard, but it resulted in an awkward stance where her upper body stayed close to his but her feet were walking away from him.

Jack conversed with a few more nobles before he dragged her back out into the middle of the room. "One more song Liara. For our people. Then we can be alone at last ... just us, Prince Jack and Lady Harper." She would dance a thousand more songs with him if it meant they wouldn't have to be alone. In the end she let herself become the center of attention once more as the musicians started a new melody.

The bodies swirled around them as they danced together. Colors and sounds became one continuous swirl before her eyes. She knew Jack was talking to her. She could feel his hot breath on her neck. She imagined seeing Shepard in the sea of bodies. Shepard would come to her wedding, if she still felt anything at all after Liara's outburst she would come. Liara was sure of it but with each passing second and still no sign of the human, doubt crept further into her mind.

_You must realize your place_. Benezia's words whispered to her. Liara had agreed to Jack's proposal at a time when she was going through great emotional turmoil. It was a lapse in judgment. She had never wanted to marry Jack even when she had first met him and she still didn't. _I have realized my place, mother, and it is not here. As a noble, I belong with Jack, but as Liara ... I have made my choice._

Only she was too late. The deed was done. On the outside she would be Jack's wife, Lady Harper, Queen of Earth, but on the inside she would always yearn for Shepard.

The mass of bodies came to a gentle stop.

The song had ended.

* * *

He led her to the gigantic bed. Had she not been held down and straddled by this repulsive human she would have admired the intricate carvings in the wood, the expensive silk curtains and the thick exotic rug on the floor. For all his shortcomings Jack had fine taste in furniture.

He had her arms pinned as he leaned forward. On the way here she had been dragging her heels but the fight had left her. Shepard broke her promise, Liara couldn't blame her. She had yelled at the human and had said hurtful things. What was she thinking asking a commoner soldier to break up the wedding of the century between two very powerful families? Shepard didn't have a choice when Liara had made her promise. She couldn't say no to a noblewoman even if she wanted to. Her spirit crushed, she allowed Jack to do whatever he wanted to her.

When they had entered the room he had locked the door behind him wasting no time in losing his clothes and stripping Liara down to her underclothes. This was not how Liara had imagined her wedding night. She had imagined slow tender love from her mate, shy smiles and gentle caresses. Not ... this, but she didn't have any choice now.

Jack raked his eyes up and down Liara's trembling form. "Shepard was right ... you are a beautiful creature." He murmured.

She looked away to focus on the various vases and busts of ancient humans littered about the room. If she concentrated hard enough she could lose herself in her historical curiosity and forget about what was happening to her body. She would do this for Thessia. How horrible could it be to be Queen of a united Earth and Thessia? After Jack was done with her he would leave her alone. He would take his other human mates and leave her to her own devices.

"I want this Liara, I do."

He reached for the top of her underwear when there was a sudden thud against the wooden door. Jack's head whipped up. He looked to the door for a few seconds and Liara wished she had taken the opportunity to wiggle out of his grasp. He turned back to her once the threat of the unknown noise had dissipated.

His hands returned to stripping down the final barrier between them. "Let our bodies unite-"

There was a loud crack and the sound of splintering wood as something particularly powerful crashed into the locked door once more.

Jack cursed and got up off the bed to investigate when Liara, having finally reached her breaking point, screamed at the top of her lungs.

_**"Shepard!"**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**"Shepard!"**_

Her scream was amplified by the thunderous noise of breaking wood as the door collapsed inward narrowly missing Jack's head.

Jack was outraged. _"What the devil is going on-"_

"Shepard!" Liara sat up in the bed a wide smile splitting her face. Her love had finally come to rescue her, take her away, and help her forget everything that had happened in these last few days.

But it was not Shepard.

It was Kai Leng.

_"Leng! What is the meaning of this?!"_ Jack roared as he pulled on a silk robe ready to go straight to the executioner and get this imbecile hanged!

Kai Leng didn't answer, brushed off bits of wood and dust from his shoulders and pulled his sword out from its sheath. He shoved Jack's approaching form behind him as he took a defensive stance in front of the Prince.

_"Why in God's name are you here?!"_

"The guards say a noblewoman caught a thief trying to make off with her purse in the middle of the ball. She pulled a dagger and threatened the commando that was trying to capture her," Kai Leng replied with his back turned toward him, "something happened and the commandos and guards started fighting. It's a bloodbath down there sir."

_"Then get yourself down there and stop them!"_

Leng shook his head. "I was following Shepard when I saw-"

Whatever he was about to say was cut off when the stained glass window on the far side of the room burst into thousands of glittering shards. Jack and Liara screamed putting their arms up to shield themselves. Leng calmly wiped a trickle of blood from a cut on his forehead that had been inflicted from a stray shard. He smirked at the sight before him.

"You're not as subtle as you think Shepard. I saw you climbing up the balcony."

At Kai Leng's words Liara looked up. She had to blink twice to make sure she was really seeing her human proudly standing amidst shards of glass that sent beautiful colors around the room as the sun hit them. She was wearing a combat outfit that Liara had never seen before. Liara thought it made her look strong powerful and most of all invincible. The scarf Liara had given her was draped around her neck the symbols of the House of T'Soni prominently displayed over her chest.

Shepard narrowed her eyes at Kai Leng and let loose a knife, aiming straight for his head. Leng easily knocked it away with his sword.

"You can't beat me Shepard."

"I've never had the chance to try."

They fought in a flurry of clanging metal. Liara and Jack stayed well away from the growing circle of destruction. One by one priceless vases, tables, chairs and sculptures were destroyed, used as weapons or protection as the two Cerberus soldiers continued to fight. Seeing Shepard occupied Jack crawled back onto the bed over a thrashing Liara.

When the asari screamed again Shepard pressed her attacks harder.

Kai Leng laughed. "You're too slow Shepard!" He taunted.

On the bed Jack struggled to contain Liara who had found a renewed fighting spirit and was kicking and scratching anything she could get her hands on. She wished she had been trained in the art of Biotics. It would have helped immensely. Jack grabbed her wrists to control her hands but as soon as he got within striking distance Liara leaned up and head butted him squarely in the nose. His anguished cry was drowned out as yet another valuable vase shattered to the floor courtesy of the fighting going on behind him. Blood dripped down his lips and in a rage he slapped her hard across the face dizzying her focus and sending her drifting in and out of consciousness.

_"Finish her Leng!" _Jack screamed. He didn't care if Shepard was the most valuable asset to Cerberus. She had lost her worth the moment Jack found out about her affair.

Kai Leng had knocked Shepard to the ground. As he brought his sword down to deliver the final blow Shepard swung out with her own blade. Time seemed to slow down as Leng's sword snapped and broke in two and Shepard's knife continued on its path lodging itself in between two ribs. With a grunt, Shepard added more force, pushing the knife further in to pierce his heart.

Leng stumbled and fell onto the blood-splattered rug with a look of utter surprise on his face. His hands clutched the fatal wound in his chest. "You're not as weak as ... I thought ..."

Shepard stood over his dead body and looked to the tip of the broken sword lying beside him. The exorbitant amount she had spent on her weapons was now worth every gold coin.

"You always were a cheap bastard."

She savored her victory for a second before she rushed over to the bed, pulled Jack off Liara and sent him crashing into the drapes. The bar tumbled off the brackets and his body became tangled up with the heavy fabric.

"Are you alright My Lady?" Shepard looked Liara over checking for injuries. It took Liara a few seconds for her vision to stop swimming and when it did she immediately tore the ring off her finger and threw it out the broken window. Losing the ring had done nothing to change her situation but it made her feel less shackled to Jack. She grabbed her human's searching hands and brought them close to her heart.

"Shepard ... I'm so sorry." She held the necklace's gem in her hands. Shepard was touched that Liara had chosen to wear it.

"What I said ... I was angry, I didn't-" Liara was silenced by a hungry kiss. Shepard's lips trailing up and down her neck and her tongue in her mouth. There was an urgency to her actions, hands gripping her waist a little too roughly, lips and teeth and tongue ... Liara was startled by Shepard's overwhelming desire. She had always known for her to be so cautious and gentle but she found she liked Shepard's aggressive side. She was not savoring the taste of her human like she had done before. This time she wished to erase the marriage from her mind with Shepard's presence, reaffirm her feelings and simply melt into her embrace. It felt so good to be in her arms. She was safe, loved and whole again. Shepard crushed the asari's smaller body into her own like she would lose Liara forever if she let go.

"Regardless of what you did in the past, I will still love you."

"I will always love you Miss Liara." The words came easily. She had said them to herself in her head but hearing them out loud seemed to make it sincere.

Liara blushed at the declaration said without hesitation and with such confidence. She began to ramble. "It will be difficult to convince my mother that you are worthy of being my bondmate. I do not know if she will even allow a second union at all. There will be much to discuss when I return to Thessia. The treaty must be amended. Perhaps an exchange of gold will suffice ..."

"You are leaving?" Shepard choked out.

Liara looked up at her confused. "Of course. I never wanted to stay here. Without a marriage to Jack there is no reason to. What did you believe would happen?"

Shepard's fairytale ideal had conjured up a vision where she and Liara could live happily ever after but Liara had to leave to amend the treaty and convince her mother to let her ... this was not going as Shepard had imagined it. She was about to reply when a sudden blinding pain caused her to fall to the floor. The soldier had lost her concentration and let her guard down. Liara screamed in surprise and again at the feral look on Jack's face. Shepard landed on the rug holding her side. It took all she could to look up at Jack's figure that was standing over her. In his hand he held the hilted end of Kai Leng's broken sword that he had stabbed her with. He kicked the knife Shepard had drawn toward the window well out of her grasp.

Shepard curled into a ball on the floor clutching her side. He had struck her in between the hard plates of her armor. Jack climbed onto the bed holding down kicking and swinging limbs. He couldn't damn well consummate their marriage with this insubordination!

"Hold still!" Jack growled angrily.

Liara screamed and was thrashing wildly. "No! Shepard! _Shepard!"_

Jack clamped a hand over her mouth only to pull it back as Liara bit down sharply on his fingers. "You bitch!" He backhanded her striking her across the temple and Liara's body sagged into the comforters. She hovered on the edge between fainting and vomiting.

Shepard let out a loud moan in agony from the floor. _For the love of God why couldn't this be easy for me? _Jack thought. He would finish Shepard here and now and be done with her.

Why did Shepard have to be the one to turn on him? Was the asari paying her? Did Shepard get insider information about Thessia's plans that he didn't know? He had heard them declare their love for each other while he was busy untangling himself from the curtains. Love-was that all? It couldn't be. Love was a pathetic emotion that made you vulnerable something people like him couldn't afford if they wanted to maintain the position they were in. He wasn't even sure if it existed.

"I made you Shepard! I brought you back from destitution!" Why couldn't someone else turn traitor? Someone less skilled, less valuable? Jack couldn't understand why his best agent would disobey him. "You follow your base desires like a bitch in heat! Throwing yourself into things you don't understand. You fail to realize how important Thessia is to Earth!"

Shepard pressed a hand to her side. There was no blood but it felt like her insides had been punctured. Her body was burning in excruciating pain. She had worn a layer of chain mail underneath her armor that had softened the blow but it still hurt enough to render her immobile.

Jack slipped off the bed snatching up the broken sword and began to pace in front of her. The sword bobbed in his hand as he gestured wildly. "We're at war, Shepard. One man might be all that stands between humanity and the greatest threat to our glorious empire."

He leaned down so he was face to face with her. "And that man is _me_."

"Do you know who just signed a treaty with Palaven Shepard?" He continued. "Rannoch did. Do you know why? It's because Palaven is allied with Sur'Kesh and they just helped them decimate the krogans at the Battle of Tuchanka! Don't you see Shepard, we're being pushed to the brink of war! It won't be long before Palaven starts looking to conquer Earth. We can't win against the combined forces of all three countries! That's why we _need _Thessia! They've been neutral ground for centuries! War and poverty have hardly touched their land. Their commandos are healthy and strong! We can't assault Palaven on our own but we can win if we strike first! We have a chance with Thessia on our side!"

Shepard groaned. She tried flexing her stomach but the pain was still too great. If Jack was planning to kill her she wished he get it over with instead of spouting politics.

"No one wants to admit it but humanity is under attack. Do you think the aliens will play nice with us once they destroy our armies and subjugate our leaders? No! Our history, our government, the very essence of our people will be wiped out! Cerberus _is_ humanity. If the turians begin to target us, Cerberus will stop them!" He paused and sighed deeply. "Leng was strong. His resolve unquestionable, but you were the brightest, toughest, deadliest soldier I've ever met. I have lost two of my best operatives in one day."

He kneeled so he could press the broken tip up to Shepard's neck. Liara's scarf was a flimsy barrier between the sharp metal and her skin. She tried to grab ahold of one of her knives but found that she didn't have any more. The ones she had thrown around the room were all out of her reach. If only she had a few more seconds to recover!

"You will die knowing you were one of my biggest disappoint-"

Jack dropped the sword as he was tackled to the ground. Shepard quickly rolled to her feet ignoring the throbbing pain in her side and grabbed a knife that was imbedded into the wall. Liara had regained consciousness and had thrown herself at Jack when she saw him about to slice Shepard's neck open. Jack growled and pushed the asari off him lunging for the blade.

The Prince fell as Shepard struck him in the gut. Shepard motioned for Liara to get behind her and Liara scrambled back towards the bed.

_"You would deny Earth the chance to capture Palaven?!" _Jack screamed from his position on the floor the handle of the knife protruding from his stomach. _"You __**traitor!**__" _He was livid.

The words stung Shepard briefly. "The King will know of what you have done." She whispered.

"It's too late! After the wedding was complete I gave Cerberus orders to _kill _him!" Once again Shepard had no idea what was going on until it had happened. From the smug way Jack was yelling it looked like Leng wasn't the one who had got the assignment.

Jack laughed while blood bubbled and spilled from his mouth. "If you kill me who will run the country Shepard? You? You're no politician or would you let the asaris take over? You would allow humanity to be swallowed up by the aliens. Everything that we were, everything that we are, _everything that we will be will be gone forever!"_ At Shepard's silence he continued. "You'd undo everything I've accomplished. Without me this country is lost. You are strong Shepard I have never denied that and you are resourceful but ruling a country needs more than that. Nobility lives in a different world than the rest of the nation. It is a vicious world where a single word can destroy everything you have built and you can trust no one. Only someone born in this world can ever understand how it works and thrive in it. Only I can bring Earth to glory! So you see my pet dog, you cannot kill me."

Shepard's boot struck his head hard causing blood and spit to fly in the other direction. "I'm not your dog." She growled.

Jack didn't have the strength to face Shepard and lay face down in a growing pool of blood. His voice was raspy and punctuated with bouts of gurgling when he spoke. "You cannot kill me Shepard ... there is no one else qualified to rule ... go and leave me ... have your life with your asari ..." He giggled as he felt his life leaving him. _"Shepard the traitor! __**Betrayer!**__ They will remember it was __**you**__ who let Earth crumble!"_

She pulled the knife from Kai Leng's dead body and let it fly silencing Jack forever. She waited until his body's muscles had stopped twitching to whisper a promise both to Jack and to herself. "I won't let Earth fall."

Shepard turned to Liara who was staring at her from the opposite end of the room. She felt conscious and suddenly ashamed of the blood marring her clothing and skin.

"Jack's wrong about Thessia Shepard ... if you let the asaris rule, we would never ... _I_ would never ... I ..." It was quiet as the human caught her breath and they both tried to process what had happened in the blink of an eye. Liara knew that if they were in Thessia and both Heads of House and their heirs died the opposition was free to take over the House and all its property. Though acquiring another House's assets was more commonly done by bankrupting the family, death-usually by assassination-was still a rare second option. If Jack was right and the King was dead then instead of the House of Harper it could be the House of Shepard. Liara had to remind herself that they were not in Thessia however and things may be different for humans. Going by Shepard's hesitation she judged she was right. "You are free to assume the throne. Is that not customary?"

"It would be but the Prince was right. I'm just a soldier Miss Liara, I'm no politician."

"Shepard ..." Liara whispered.

"It's alright." She looked back at the fallen Prince, the person who she had served for most of her life. She felt nothing at his death-no loyalty lost. It was an odd feeling for someone like her who had always flown Harper's colors. Jack was being truthful when he had said nobility was a completely different world. She knew she couldn't crown herself King. She was good at following orders. She was good at killing people. She was good at winning wars. She was not a politician.

But she knew someone who was.

"I know a family who would gladly take his job."

They stood in silence neither one knowing what to say. Shepard cleared her throat and looked away when she realized Liara was clearly underdressed. With everything going on Liara hadn't put her dress back on and was still in her underclothes. Shepard guided her aching bleeding body to the edge of the bed and sat down facing away from the asari. "I'm sorry. You should not have had to witness such violence."

"It is unpleasant." Liara looked to the dead bodies on the floor. It made her stomach churn if she thought about it too much. She looked to Shepard, "but I am not sorry that he has returned to the sea ... I know what I want now. I want to spend my life with you."

Shepard grinned. When Liara had shouted at her at the barracks she had thought that was the end of things between them. So she had been shocked to hear Liara's scream her name through the window. She hadn't had time to dwell on it during the rush of battle. To hear that Liara still loved her despite the things she had done was all she could ever ask for.

"Was that a proposal My Lady?" She teased.

Liara walked around the bed mindful of the broken furniture and blood strewn around the room to stand in front of her human. She touched the scarf still wound around Shepard's neck. She remembered slaving away into the late hours of the night knitting it, getting frustrated over a small imperfection, having to go back and fix it, draping it over her own neck to measure how long she wanted it, upset and discouraged at how much longer she had to go and how slow the work was going, and the elation she had felt when she had finally finished it only to hear devastating news of Shepard's exile not a moment later. It looked good on her human even if it had a couple blood stains. The embroidery shone in the light like a beacon. "You are wearing my House crest and you have defeated a rival suitor. I think it is you who is proposing Shepard."

The human couldn't stop smiling. The pain all over her body, the ruined room, and signs of carnage everywhere were forgotten. The only thing she cared about was the person standing right in front of her. "Perhaps I am. Well, what is your answer My Fair Lady?"

Liara pulled her into a crushing embrace ignoring the dirt, blood and grime on Shepard's clothes and kissed her for all she was worth.

* * *

Jack had been right. Someone had poisoned the King's wine during the ball and when the fighting had broken out King Harper had suddenly slumped over on his throne-dead. His unexpected death had gone unnoticed until the fighting started and the nobles expected the King to put a stop to it. After much yelling and pulling of rank, it was Benezia who had finally gotten the asari commandos and human guards to stop attacking each other and they had dispersed to secure the rest of the castle. When a group of them reached the Prince's demolished bedroom Liara was able to convince the guards that Shepard had murdered Jack and Kai Leng in order to protect her. Without a King and a Prince there was no one else with higher authority that could reject her claim. They didn't dare question her.

Shepard spent the next few weeks slowly recuperating in bed. Jack's blow to her side had created a very large bruise she was lucky nothing had ruptured but the worst of her injuries were the ones Kai Leng had given her. She had multiple cuts and scrapes on her legs and arms where the chain mail didn't cover. She knew that infection was a very real threat that had claimed countless soldiers in the past.

According to witnesses at the scene during the middle of the ball a thief stole a noblewoman's purse. One of the commandos tried to apprehend the thief but she attacked her. In the chaos one of the guards struck a commando and the commandos turned on the human guards in retaliation. Guests rushed for the exits creating complete pandemonium. Shepard was grateful for the distraction as it allowed her to enter the castle undetected and take the stairway up a few floors before she hit a dead end and had to scale the outside wall. It would have taken her significantly longer if she had to start from the ground up.

They never found the thief.

They never found the purse either.

Cerberus had effectively been disbanded. Taylor rejoined the army where he had first been recruited and Lawson had also decided to remain and take a position where her skills could be useful. Wilson had been killed during the fighting and Chambers and the rest of the Cerberus members had disappeared. Shepard was sure they would show up again once everything had calmed down.

When the news of Harper's death spread, the Andersons approached the castle with plans to take the throne. The T'Sonis were there to greet them but they were merely aristocratic guests who had no say in who should rule and so the Andersons quickly took control of the Harper's weakened and unorganized army. Secured on the throne they implemented their people into the existing government. The transition was not seamless but it was improving.

The new King gave Jack, the late King Harper and the guards who had died in the battle a proper burial. Liara was horrified at the idea, no matter what Jack had done she didn't think he deserved to be buried in the ground, but after some thinking she took it as another one of Earth's customs she was not used to. Shepard on the other hand, didn't care if Jack was buried, cremated or left to rot in the sun. He was dead and that was good enough for her.

King Anderson had formally apologized to the T'Sonis for his predecessor's actions, welcoming them to his country and promising to get to know them on better terms. He had even begun sending ambassadors to Palaven in the hopes of securing an alliance so Jack's fears would never be realized.

"My people are prepared to return to Thessia." Liara said as she sat by Shepard's bedside. The human didn't want Liara to leave but understood why she would want to get back to her real home after months of being away.

"When does your carriage leave?" She asked solemnly.

Liara smiled. "When you have finished recovering. You are coming with me."


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for all the comments on here and on the MEKM. Thanks for reading and following along it means much more to me than you might think.

* * *

Chapter 9 Epilogue

Years pass, and though the events that had transpired in Earth would never be completely forgotten, they had left the forefront of Liara's mind ...

She would have to be back in a few hours. Benezia didn't like being the only family member on estate grounds. If her mother got too lonely she would send a few commandos to bring her back. But first Liara would have to climb this large hill if she wanted to get to her destination.

The young asari squirmed in her arms indicating she wanted to be put down. Liara set her on the ground grasping her left hand. In her other hand she tugged along another child. It was a short walk from the carriage but it was all uphill and the three of them were getting tired.

"We are almost there." Liara reassured them. They would forget their weariness once they saw the view at the top.

A few more feet and the ground leveled out. Liara leaned against the large tree at the top trying to catch her breath. She watched her two daughters slump down in the shade panting. She was sweaty and her dress was dirtied but she had never been happier. In all her life, she couldn't believe the things she had done. Everything that had happened to her over the years, to think how far she was from that lonely noble with absolutely nothing to look forward to ... now she had a family, beautiful daughters, and a loving bondmate. Speaking of a bondmate ...

She heard raucous laughter coming from behind her.

Her youngest was squealing atop Shepard's shoulders as the human ran the last few feet uphill. When she reached the top she set her youngest daughter on the ground urging her to play with her sisters.

When she had eventually returned to Thessia with Shepard she and her mother had discussed a bonding ceremony. Remarriage was unheard of in Thessia and getting Benezia to come around to the idea was an ordeal in and of itself. With Benezia as her advocate they had looked at, heavily scrutinized and challenged centuries-old religious laws until the matriarchs voted in their favor. Liara had been determined to win. A fierce burning passion had fueled her unlike ever before. She had wanted this more than anything in her life and she was going to get it. She had gone through the numerous trials and obstacles the Goddess had set before her and now having her bondmate stand beside her, she only had one thought: she had finally made it.

Liara looked out over the horizon taking in the marshland, the waters bathed in vibrant reds, oranges, and purples, reflecting the colors of the sunset. She could make out their estate far off in the distance and on a clear day she could sometimes glimpse the Anderson's castle.

Sunlight danced off the golden bracelet on her wrist and off the necklace she was wearing.

She felt Shepard watching her and caught her gaze.

"Beautiful."


End file.
